Discovering Love
by OfLoveAndLust
Summary: After Harry, Hermione and Ron graduated from Hogwarts two years ago and moved in together, Hermione new something would change between... Well her and a certain someone...
1. Chapter 1

1Chapter 1

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione yelled out through the flat. No answer. She walked out of her room, her black high heeled boots tapping against the hard wood floor. "Harry Potter?!" She yelled out once more. Harry finally showed himself. He stood in the open area to enter the kitchen with an apple in his hand, munching away.

"What?" He asked simply. Hermione made an irritated noise in her throat.

"What do you mean what? Didn't you hear me calling for you?" She asked walking towards him, her black skirt swishing with her.

"No. What do you want?" Harry asked again, picking some apple from his teeth.

"I wanted to know what time you and Ginny are meeting me at the club?" Hermione asked turning around so Harry saw that she needed him to clasp her necklace for her.

"We decided on 10:00. Is that okay?" Harry asked as he clasped the necklace together.

"Yes that's fine. Well im going now to meet Joshua for dinner. Do I look alright?" Hermione asked him, doing a little twirl. Harry smiled at her.

"You look beautiful as always Hermione." Harry said sweetly. Hermione blushed.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione said shyly and walked past him into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Harry watched her fill up her glass. Hermione had changed over the years that's for sure. Her long brown hair was down to the middle of her back, she wore it straight and sometimes curled. Her body had produced curves in all the right places. She was still petite but could still hold her grown if you got her over heated. Yes Hermione had become quite a beautiful young woman. It had been two years since they all graduated from Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione and Ron had moved in together shortly after that and soon set out to find jobs at the Ministry of Magic. And they all did. Harry and Ron were training to become Aurors and Hermione was working in the International Magical Office of Law. They all loved their jobs because it was what they all wanted to do and they pay wasn't bad either. Harry and Ginny were a couple, a wonderful at that fact. They had such love for each other that Hermione found herself jealous at times. She wondered why she couldn't or why she _hadn't_ found her true love yet. Ron on the other hand was mainly focused on his job. He went every now and then but just enjoyed training or spending a quiet evening at home. That was odd for Ron but he had changed also over the past two years. He was handsome indeed and all the Auror training he was doing had shaped him quite nicely. Hermione had stumbled in on him few times putting on a shirt or taking one off. She would get cotton mouth every time she saw his body. He had defined strong arms, chest, abs and legs. Oh those abs. Hermione would drool from just thinking about them. Rons infamous flaming red hair was just below his ears and curled at the nape of his neck. His hair was curly and looked oh so soft. Hermione found herself wanting to run her fingers through it. As if you couldn't tell by now Hermione was crushing on one of her best friends. Harry knew it and was glad she was. Ron didn't show any signs of liking Hermione in the way she liked him but then again Ron could have been keeping that from his best mate. Ron was like that when it came to women. But Harry was still the dashingly handsome man he had always been. His dark raven unruly hair was semi long and semi short, but it suited him just fine. His memorizing green eyes with the mischievous glint in them shown bright as ever. Now that the war was over and Voldemort was dead, of course a_ huge _weight was lifted from everybody but Harry had the most weight lifted from him. Auror training did his body well also. He was as defined as Ron but as Ron being a little taller than Harry, Ron had gotten the more muscle mass. Either way the Golden Trio had_ defiantly _changed into adult hood.

"Well alright im leaving. Me and Joshua will meet you and Ginny and at the club at 10:00 sharp." Hermione said as she whisked by Harry again to grab her coat off the rack.

"See you then." Harry said and watched her smile at him and leave.

Joshua Mirrors was a man Hermione met at her job. He worked in the Department of Magical Creatures and was a good friend of Hagrids. Joshua was a charming young man with brown hair and blue eyes. Hermione was immediately attracted to him when she heard him talking about the abuse House Elves endured. They did always hold a special piece of her heart. They talked every now and then and became fast friends. Finally Joshua asked her out on date and Hermione accepted. Tonight she was meeting him at a restaurant called "Le Strants". It was a little Italian Bistro that had just moved into the neighborhood. She didn't live far from it so she decided to walk tonight. The November air was cold and made her cheeks rosy. When she finally made it she saw him waiting patiently inside the lobby for her. She walked and gave him a warm smile.

"Hello Joshua how are?" She asked politely giving him a quick hug.

"Hermione don't you think we've known each other long enough that you can call me Josh?" He said smiling down at her. Hermione gave a little laugh.

"Yes I suppose so." Josh laughed at her little modesty.

"Shall we?" He asked in a mock properly voice. Hermione laughed and nodded her head. She linked her arm with his.

"We Shall." And they both walked arm and arm to their awaiting table for two.

After dinner they headed for club "Majestic". When they arrived the club was packed and booming.

"Do you see Harry and Ginny?" Hermione yelled over the music to Josh. He shook his head no. Hermione surveyed the huge crowd once again and finally caught sight of flaming red hair.

"There they are!" She yelled at Josh. She took his hand and led him towards her friends. When they all caught sight of each other Ginny gave Hermione a hug and Harry and Josh exchanged a friendly handshake.

"We already ordered drinks! What will you two have?" Harry yelled over the music. Hermione thought for a moment and then answered.

"I think I'll just have a Butterbeer." She answered and Harry nodded.

"What about you Josh? Fire Whiskey?" Harry asked with a smirk. Josh nodded his head.

"I will if that's what you're drinking!" He answered, Harry laughed and clapped him on the back. Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione and laughed.

"Men! Think they are _so_ hardcore if they drink Whiskey!" Ginny said shaking her head. Hermione laughed.

"Just let them think what they want!" She said laughing with Ginny.

"Do you want to dance?" Ginny asked. "You know Harry won't!" She said nodding her head towards her boyfriend who was engaged in a conversation with Josh about Quidditch.

"Sure lets go!" Hermione answered and got up from the round booth they were all sitting at. Ginny told Harry where they were going and Hermione told Josh. The men nodded their heads and went straight back into their converstation. Ginny and Hermione made their way onto the crowded dance floor and started to dance along with the crowd. As they swayed their hips to the music Hermione surveyed the scene. She looked out amongst the crowd of people dancing and sweating. She looked up around the bar and noticed another head with flaming red hair. She looked at Ginny who had her back to her dancing. She tapped her shoulder. Ginny turned around.

"I think Rons here!" Hermione yelled. Hermione pointed her finger towards the bar where she seen the red hair. Ginny glanced over and a shocked look overcame her features.

"What the bloody hell is he doing here? He rarely goes out anymore!" Ginny said shocked. Hermione shrugged her shoulders. Sure enough Ron was sitting at the bar drinking a Butterbeer and staring off into space. Hermione noticed that he looked really handsome tonight. He had a striped white and blue button up shirt on and blue jeans with some ripped wholes in them. His hair was curly and she noticed him run a hand through it. She shivered from just watching him do that.

"Hermione are you okay?" Ginny asked, drawing Hermione out of her state of gawking. Hermione turned away from Ron to look at Ginnys smiling face.

"Yeah im fine. Why are you looking at me like that for?" Hermione asked, looking at Ginny suspiciously. Ginny smiled at Hermione with a knowing look on her face.

"Oh nothing." Ginny said in a sing song voice. She grabbed Hermiones hand and dragged her with her through the crowd of dancing people. Hermione panicked. Ginny was taking her to Ron. Why was this so childish to her? Hermione stopped Ginny in her tracks.

"Ginny this is childish! We aren't in school anymore, we aren't kids! If I want to talk to your brother then I will! I mean I live with the man after all!" Hermione ranted. Ginny just smiled up at Hermione. Hermione just let out the fact that she liked Ron. Hermione had the oh no look on her face.

"I knew it! I've known it for years!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione blushed and smiled shyly.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione tried to play it off but Ginny just laughed at her.

"Okay Hermione, okay, im going back to Harry. Shall I tell Josh that you went to the loo?" Ginny asked. Hermione bit her lower lip, smiled and nodded her head. Ginny nodded her head back and walked off with a smile on her face. Hermione turned back around to find Ron sitting in the same spot he had been at since she first noticed him. She took a deep breath and let it out. She was going to be with Ron tonight, Josh or no Josh.

**Well folks this is my first Harry Potter fanfic in AWHILE. Yes, yes I have been writing POTC fanfics and if you read those and are now reading this then I see you as one of my WONDERFUL devoted fans!!!! Well I hope you enjoy and an update is coming VERY shortly!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter 2

Hermione made her way towards Ron slowly, she didn't want to rush herself. All kinds of thoughts were running through her head like a race horse. Suddenly she stopped.

'What am I doing? Ron probably only thinks of me as one of his best friends not a bloody girlfriend! I'm just going to turn my butt around and head back to the booth where my date is waiting for me probably wondering where the hell I am!' Hermione thought. She took one last look at Ron, sighed and turned her path back to the booth. As much as she didn't want to do it, she did.

"Hey there you are! Where have you been?" Josh asked smiling up at her as she took her seat next to him.

"Sorry I just couldn't stop dancing!" She lied.

"Well do you want to dance with me?" Josh asked, a glint in his eye. Hermione looked back at the dance floor and saw that some how it got more packed. She turned to look back at Josh.

"Not right now it seems everyone and their dog is out there dancing right now." She said smiling at him.

"Yeah I agree with you. Do you want to get out of here?" Josh asked her, putting his hand over hers on the table. Hermione glanced up at him, and nodded her head.

"Hey you guys we're leaving. I'm sure I'll see both of you back at the flat." Hermione said winking at the couple. Ginnys cheeks turned as red as her hair but Harry just smirked up at Hermione.

"Right, see you at home then." Harry said and went back to talking to Ginny. Josh took Hermiones hand and led her out of the club. Hermione did one last look at were Ron was sitting and saw him still sitting there but this time he had a sad, confused look on his face. She frowned looking at him sitting there looking sad. Once outside Hermione instinctively wrapped her coat tighter around her. Josh noticed this and pulled her closer to his warm body. Hermione actually felt uncomfortable for once in her life with a man. She got a funny feeling when he touched her hand back in the club and felt another weird vibe when he brought her closer to him.

"Josh.. Um.. I need to talk to you." Hermione said uneasily.

"Okay what about?" He said letting go of her and just walking beside her.

"I've come to realize that.. Well.. I don't think im ready for a relationship if this was to go any farther." Hermione spilled out. Josh looked at her.

"Alright.. I guess I understand." Josh said looking hurt. Hermione felt bad instantly.

"But Josh I still want to be friends with you. I still want to hang out and stuff. I had a really good time tonight with you. Thank you again." Hermione said smiling at him. Josh snorted and got a devilish smirk on his face.

"Babe there won't be anymore interacting with you. Don't you get it? You are the most talked about witch in the Ministry. Your smart, talented, and beautiful. Every man, young and old wants to get with you Hermione. You're a game for us. I just wanted to go out with you to try and get into your pants." Josh said smuggly. Hermione felt tears sting her eyes.

"What?" Was all she could say. Josh gave a dirty laugh.

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm not going to try anymore since you just want to _be friends_. No man gets _anywhere _with a girl who's just his _friend._" Josh continued. Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. He put on a good act that's for sure. Here she was, believing that Josh was a nice, sweet, honest guy when truthfully he was just a jerk like every other man she ever met. She stood there, infront of him, wanting to break down, but Hermione was stronger than that. She wouldn't let him get the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She didn't even say one word to him but turned around and walked off. The tears that were threatening to fall, vanished from the cold night air hitting her face. When she got further away from him she decided that now she could apparate to the flat. Once she got inside she pulled off her coat and hung it on the coat rack. She walked into the kitchen, her heels clicking against the hard wood floor once again.

"'Ello Hermione" Rons voice said. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and looked up to see Ron standing over the sing, a glass of water in his hand.

"Hi." She said softly.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, taking a sip of his water and then draining the glass in the sink.

"Nothing." She said and grabbed her own glass and filled it with water. She drank it down and set her glass in the sink. She turned away and started walking off towards her bedroom when Ron stopped her.

"Somethings wrong. You can tell me Hermione." His voice was so soft and caring Hermione had to stop and turn around to face him. The tears she thought had gone away started to come back again. Ron noticed. "Tell me." He said again, taking a few steps closer to her.

"Oh Ron.." Hermione started, but faltered as a sob escaped her. Ron took her into his arms immediately. Guess Hermione wasn't as strong as she thought she was.


	3. Chapter 3

1Chapter 3

"Hermione what happened?" Ron asked, holding the crying Hermione in his strong arms. She sniffed and cleared her throat before looking up at his blue eyes.

"Josh. Josh is what happened Ron. That son of a bitch..." Hermione started to rant but caught herself when she cursed. Hermione _never_ cursed. Ron looked shocked but that oh so sexy smirk of his crossed his face. Hermione felt her cheeks get hot.

"Wow.. That's the first time I heard you curse since our 5th year when you dropped that book on your foot." Ron said, still smirking down at her tear streaked face.

"Well I have the right to curse right now! Josh.. Ron.. I told Josh that I didn't want to be anything more but a friend to him and he flat out told me that he just wanted to get into my pants!" Hermione said heatedly, tears again falling from her brown eyes. Rons smirk immediately vanished and anger appeared on his face.

"What?!" He said furiously. He let go of Hermione and started pacing back in forth in the living room. Hermione stood there, tears still falling, watching him. He was still dressed up form tonight and still looked handsome as ever. He had one hand running over his face in frustration and then ran one hand through his red locks. Hermione still just stood there, watching him, unaware that she finally stopped crying.

"Ron calm down." She said softly. Ron stopped pacing, and in a few strides was standing infront of her again.

"Calm down?! Hermione I don't understand how you're staying calm!" Ron yelled. Hermione flinched.

"Because Ron I was the bigger person and walked away. All the things he said.. Yes they were hurtful and I won't be able to look any of the men at the Ministry in the eyes again.." Hermione started but Ron cut her off.

"What do you mean _all the men at the Ministry_?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow. Hermione took a deep breath before answering him.

"Josh said that all the men at the Ministry, young and old, wanted to try and sleep with me. He said that I was the smartest, most talented, and beautiful woman that worked there and all the men wanted to have a go with me." Hermione said quietly, ashamed of what Josh had said. Harry and Ron were the only men now at the Ministry she could trust. But that had never changed. They were her best friends in the whole world. Ron suddenly enveloped her in another hug. Hermione was taken aback because it happened so fast, but aloud herself to wrap her arms around him. She breathed in his scent of pine and honey. He smelled so wonderful.

"Hermione I can't believe he told you that. He's a lying bastard. You know all of our friends who went to school with us and works there with us, they don't think that about you. Everybody at the Ministry respects you. You know that." Ron said comfortingly. Hermione nodded her head in his chest. Ron put her at arms length so he could see her better.

"Thank you Ron. I don't know what I'd do without you. Or Harry." Hermione whispered. Ron smiled and hugged her again.

"How 'bout I fix you a cup of tea?" Ron offered. Hermione nodded her head and he went into the kitchen. Hermione sat down heavily on the couch and relaxed against the soft cushions. In the kitchen Ron was fixing her tea.

"And I don't know what I'd do without you Hermione." Ron said to himself, taking a quick glance back at the beautiful young woman resting on the couch.

**Ohh is the anticipation killing you of what might happen?! Ohh but reading can be deceiving!! There might be a twist in my story!! Cliffhangers!! But I might not be so cruel... But then again... Muahhhhhh!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

1Chapter 4

After drinking their tea and talking some more, Hermione decided to take a shower and go to bed.

"Thank you Ron again. You've made me feel loads better." Hermione said, smiling at Ron with true genuine thanks. Ron smiled back at her.

"Anytime. Well.. Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning." He said awkwardly.

"Alright, goodnight." And she walked off toward the bathroom. She closed and locked the door, undressed, and hopped into the warm shower. She thought this shower as a cleansing shower. The warm water and soap cleansed the awful night away. All her worries washed down the drain. After the shower she brushed her teeth, combed her hair and went into her room to get dressed. After changing and drying her hair she decided to see if Ron was still awake. She walked into the living room to fine Harry and Ginny walking in the front door.

"Hello you two. Just now getting in are you?" Hermione asked, her arms crossed across her chest. Ginny giggled and Harry pulled her closer to him.

"Ginnys a little drunk." He said, laughing at the giggling Ginny. Hermione suppressed her laughter by covering her mouth with her hand.

"I can see that." She said holding back her laughter the best she could.

"Oh Mione chill it!" Ginny slurred, stumbling over to Hermione and giving her a drunken hug. Hermione almost fell back from Ginny putting all her weight into the hug and Harry quickly made his way over to the two stumbling women. Harry grabbed Ginnys arm and pulled her to him once again.

"We'll just go to bed now." He said, putting Ginnys hand back down to her side as she tried to pinch his cheek. Hermione nodded her head grinning at him. She watched as the two made their way to Harrys room and shut the door behind them. Hermione shook her head and made her way into the kitchen. Ron wasn't in there.

'He must be in his room." She thought and decided to just go ahead and go to bed. She shut her door and collapsed onto her big, comfy bed. She turned out her beside lamp and turned to face the window. The cool sheets felt wonderful against her still hot skin from the warm shower. She was about to drift off into a deep slumber when she heard a light knock at her door. She turned her head to look at the door.

"Who is it?" She called.

"It's me." Rons voice called back through the wooden door. Hermione got a confused look on her face but pulled the covers back on her bed and padded her bare feet across her floor to the door. She opened it to find Ron standing there looking sheepish, clad in a pair of red flannel pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

"Yes?" She asked him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He said.

"Yes Ron im fine. Now are you sure that's all you came here for?" She asked grinning up at him. He let out a small laugh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"And to see if that was my drunk sister and her boyfriend that was making all that noise." He said smiling down at her. Hermione finally let out her laughter, but laughed softly.

"Yes it was. She was _very_ drunk. I don't think I've ever seen her drunk. It was quite a sight actually." Hermione said. Ron laughed again.

"Yeah she gets quite annoying really when she's drunk. But she's a funny drunk." He said. "Well I was just wondering that. But I'll let you get back to bed. Goodnight Hermione." And he walked off back down the hall to his bedroom. Hermione watched him.

'Gods he has a nice arse.' She thought while biting her bottom lip. Ron turned around to look at her and gave a little boyish wave. She waggled her fingers at him and closed her door. She stood, her back against it and smiled, her own little girlish giggle escaping her lips. And Hermione Granger _never_ giggles.


	5. Chapter 5

1Chapter 5

Hermione awoke from the sunlight hitting her face in just the right spots. Her eyes. She gave an irritated huff and sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. She looked at the clock on her bedside table and read the red numbers.

"It's only 9:00!" She said shocked. She sat there for a moment and finally decided to just go ahead and get up. She stretched and grabbed her dressing gown from the hook on the back of her bedroom door and put it on. She opened the door and immediately smelled the delicious odor of food being cooked. She guessed bacon, eggs, and pancakes. She inhaled deeply and licked her lips. She walked into the bathroom first to brush and wash her face. After doing that she made her way into the kitchen to and saw Harry standing over the stove flipping pancakes.

"Morning Harry." Hermione said mid-way through a yawn.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" He asked, no flipping the bacon. Hermione stood next to him, flipping the eggs for him. He gave her a smile of thanks.

"Good. I still can't believe I got up at 9:00 on a Saturday morning." She said giving a small laugh.

"Yeah that's true. Ginnys still passed out from last night. Rons still still sleeping too." He said, pressing down on the pancakes.

"I figured Ginny would still be asleep but Rons usually up at this time of morning. And there's food wafting through the air." She said laughing again. Harry joined her.

"Yeah that is true. I left two aspirin and a glass of water next to the bed for Ginny when she gets up with that hangover." He said, now scooping up the pancakes and plopping them down on some plates.

"Oh doing it the old fashioned way huh? No magic to get rid of a hangover?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry grinned.

"Yeah. We do have to get used to using no magic since we live around muggles now here in London." Harry said. Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes that's true. I actually use Muggle techniques more than magic myself. But you all already know that." She said, giving him a nudge in the rib cage. Her laughed and picked up her plate for her and handed it to her. He picked up his and they headed over to the kitchen table to enjoy a nice breakfast. Hermione and Harry were chatting and laughing when Ron entered the kitchen scratching his head.

'He looks so cute when he just wakes up.' Hermione thought.

"Morning you two." Ron yawned. Harry and Hermione both said their good morning greeting to him and went back to eating their breakfast. Ginny suddenly walked into the kitchen, squinting her eyes, and rubbing her head. Harry and Hermione lightly chuckled at her appearance. Ginnys red hair was disheveled beyond repair until she showered and fixed it. Her clothes were wrinkled and her eye makeup was smeared all around her eyes.

"Hey sis you look pretty awful." Ron said sitting down next to Hermione. Ginny shot him an evil glare and made her way to Harry to kiss him good morning.

"Did you take the aspirin I left for you?" Harry asked her.

"Yes I did thank you. But I don't think they are working." She said groggily. Harry kissed her head when she sat down next to him.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" Hermione asked her taking a bite of bacon. Ginny cringed.

"I don't even want to think.. Or look at food right now." She said closing her eyes as everyone around her continued to eat their breakfast.

"Well those are the typical symptoms of a hangover Gin." Hermione said sipping her coffee. Ginny nodded her head and got up.

"I'm going to go home for awhile but I'll be back later. I think today has become officially rest day for Ginny Weasley." Ginny said and kissed Harry goodbye. She told Hermione and her brother goodbye and apparated from the flat.

"So what's everyones plans for the day?" Hermione asked.

"Well I was thinking of heading down to work to get in some more training. You want to come along mate?" Ron asked Harry. Harry looked up from his plate he was devouring.

"Um.. Sure why not? You can never get enough training." Harry said grinning. Ron smiled at him.

"What about you Hermione?" Ron asked her. Hermione thought about that question. What was she going to do today? She didn't have any plans.

"I don't know actually. I don't have any plans. I could go visit Mum and Dad but then again I could go spurge on myself and go shopping. I haven't been in awhile." She said.

"Well you're always welcome to come with us. Is there anything in the office that you need to do?" Ron asked.

"Not that I can think of. But you know what? I think I'll go shopping. Since Ginny is going to recover today im going to ask Mum if she wants to go with me." Hermione said standing up from the table her plate and cup in her hand.

"Well have fun. But tonight Mum and Dad are having a family dinner, everyones going to be there that can be there. You guys coming?" Ron asked stuffing some more eggs into his mouth.

"Ew Ron chew with your mouth closed!" Hermione scolded. Ron rolled his eyes at her. Harry chuckled.

"You know we'll be there mate." Harry said. Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it for the world." She said. Ron smiled at them both.

"Great. Damn Harry that was a good breakfast!" Ron inquired.

"Ron don't.." Hermione started to scold again but Ron stopped her.

"I know, I know Hermione, don't curse!" He said and stood up from the table, joining Harry in his laughter while Hermione frowned at them, but then couldn't help but join in laughter.

**Dang three chapters in one day!! You all should be _VERY _happy!! Haha well I'll be updating tomorrow but enjoy this chapter and keep wondering what will happen in the next chapter!! Don't forget to review!! And to all of those who have been reviewing THANK YOU!! I REALLY LOVE this story so far!! Until next time my readers!! **


	6. Chapter 6

1Chapter 6

As the day began everyone was in and out of the flat. Harry and Ron went to train and Hermione was stuck at home cleaning and getting ready to go shopping with her mother. A part of Hermiones brain told her that she should have went with Harry and Ron so she could watch Ron work out.

'That would have been an experience.' She thought. She bit her lip just thinking about him shirtless. She had rarely seen Ron without his shirt on but when she had he hadn't been that well defined yet. Now, oh now she would give anything to see him without his shirt on. She imagined Ron shirtless, doing push ups, drops of sweat sliding down his back, his muscles moving underneath his skin... The phone ringing snapped Hermione out of her day dream. She ran to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" She said half way out of breath.

"Hi honey it's Mum. I was just wondering when you wanted me to pick you up?" Her mother asked on the other end of the phone.

"Oh um.. Two o'clock is fine." Hermione answered, putting her hand on her chest trying to slow down her breathing.

"Are you alright dear? You sound.. Well out of breath?" Her mother asked suspiciously. Her mother would always find a sneaky way to ask or ask around the topic of Hermione fooling around with one of her best friends and roommates. Her mother was nosey and suspicious of her daughter now that she did live with Harry and Ron.

"Yes Mum I just ran to answer the phone, I was in my room finding something to wear." Hermione told her mother. Her mother gave a little laugh of relief.

"Oh well, alright then, I'll see you at two o'clock!" She said and hung up the phone. Hermione hung up the phone and sighed. She walked back to her room to get ready and couldn't stop fantasizing about Ron. She pictured him still training and then in the shower. Hermione just couldn't stop. She shook her head a couple of times as if that would knock them out of her head. When she was finally standing infront of her full length mirror admiring herself in her blue jeans, little tan tank top and green long sleeved shirt she had over it, she stopped fantasizing about Ron. Well she stopped fantasizing about Ron.. Alone. A quick image of her and Ron in his bed making love was the final straw for her.

"That's it! Just stop thinking about those things Hermione!" She yelled out to herself. Just then there was a knock at the front door. Hermione grabbed her purse and went to open the door. She opened it to find her mother standing there with a huge smile on her face.

"Hermione!" Her mother said and gave her daughter a big hug as if she hadn't seen her in years.

"Hi Mum how are you?" Hermione said.

"I'm fine honey how are you? Where's Harry and Ron?" Her mother asked, looking around the apartment for Harry and Ron.

"I'm doing good. They're at the Ministry training." Hermione said.

"Oh well that's good! So are you ready to go shopping?" Her mother asked excitedly. Hermione nodded her head, grabbed her purse and coat and they were off.

Hours later Hermione and her mother arrived back at Hermiones flat. When they walked in Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch laughing and talking.

"Hello Mrs. Granger how are you?" Harry asked right away. Ron just smiled at her.

"I'm fine Harry how are you? How are you Ron?" She asked them returning the warm smile.

"I'm fine thank you." Harry said.

"Fine thanks." Ron answered.

"So what did you ladies buy today?" Harry asked standing up. Ron kept his seat. Hermione knew he was a little hesitant towards her mother him being the main one she was suspicious of.

"Um.. We bought some blouses and things for around the house." Hermione chimed in. Harry nodded.

"Well dear I best be off your father is waiting for dinner I know that for a fact! I had fun thank you for inviting me. Call me soon okay?" Hermiones mother said giving her a hug.

"I will Mum. Thank you for going with me I had fun." Hermione said. Her mother gave a quick squeeze and let go of her.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too Mum. Tell Dad I love him too." Hermione said smiling at her mother.

"I will. Goodbye boys see you next time!" Her mother said and they all said goodbye and Hermions mother was gone. Hermione sighed and collapsed down on the couch in the middle of Harry and Ron.

"That bad huh?" Ron asked. Hermione playfully hit his arm.

"No it wasn't bad! I just had to hear about you two the whole bloody time!" Hermione said rubbing her temples. Harry and Ron laughed in shock.

"What?! About us?" Harry asked.

"Yes you two! You know she thinks there's something going on with me and one of you two she just doesn't know who! She should know better but that's my Mum for you!" Hermione said. Harry and Ron doubled over in laughter. Hermione didn't think it was that funny.

"Yeah your Mums a little off her rocker to think that!" Ron said. Hermione quickly looked at him.

"Oh really? Why is that so hard to believe? Your Mum probably suspects something don't you think?" Hermione shot back. Ron looked taken aback. Harry rolled his eyes and said "Here we go again." under his breath.

"I'm just going to go ahead and leave to go to your Mums to see Ginny. See you guys later." Harry said and quickly apparated out of the flat to leave Hermione and Ron to fight. They always fought about the stupidest things but Ron always knew how to get under Hermiones skin.

"Hermione all I meant was... And yes my Mum _used_ to suspect things but now she doesn't! Your Mum shouldn't either!" Ron said. Hermione stood up from her place on the couch.

"That still doesn't give you the right to call my Mum crazy!" Hermione said heatedly. Ron also stood up from his place on the couch.

"Hermione I wasn't.. Just because.. Oh never bloody mind just forget it! Can we just go to my Mum and Dads house in a good mood? Huh can we?" Ron said also heatedly. Hermione huffed.

"Yes lets! Now lets go!" She said and they apparated to The Burrow.

Once at The Burrow Hermione and Ron were immediately engulfed with hugs from the Weasleys.

"Hermione dear how are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked her.

"I'm good Molly how are you?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione nice to see you!" Mr. Weasley said.

"Nice to see you too Mr. Weasley" Hermione greeted.

"Hey Mione!" Fred and George Weasley both said at the same time.

"Hi." Hermione said giving them a hug.

"Hello Hermione long time no see." Bill Weasley said.

"Bill I know how are you?" Hermione asked. She never got an answer as Ginny suddenly whisked her away and into the living room.

"Thank you." Hermione said, faking like she was out of breath. Ginny laughed and gave her a hug.

"Your welcome! Quite a turn out huh? Pretty much all the Weasley clan is here!" Ginny said laughing. Hermione laughed with her.

"I'd say! Where's Charlie and Percy?" Hermione asked. Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"Mum said they were on there way so who knows when they'll be here!" Ginny said.

"So me and your brother had a row before coming over here." Hermione finally said. Ginny looked at her shaking her head.

"Wow I acutally thought you guys were going for a record. This has been ya'll first row in about what? Two days?" Ginny scoffed. Hermione rolled her eyes at her.

"You know how your brother gets under my skin so easily." Hermione told her. Ginny nodded her head.

"Yeah I know he does but doesn't he do that to everybody?" Ginny asked smirking.

"Yeah that's true." Hermione said and laughed.

"There you girls are! We've been looking for you everywhere!" Fred said, followed by George.

"Yeah we were wanting to ask Hermione a question." George asked, that evil glint in his eye that the twins _always_ got in their eyes just before they did or said something mischievous.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Hermione asked him. George looked at Fred and smirked smugly.

"Well were just wondering if you and Ron had... Well you know... Confessed your undying love for each other yet?" George asked. Hermione about fell out of her seat from the question.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked shocked. She couldn't believe he asked her that!

"George you know that's..." Ginny started but Fred cut her off.

"Well Hermione?" He asked, leaning in a bit more from his seat. Hermione just looked at them all stunned.

"What in the world are you guys talking about?! You know me and Ron..." Hermione started but George now cut her off.

"Oh come off it Hermione! We all know you two love each other! It's obvious! You two are just to pig-headed to know yourselves!" George said. Fred nodded his head in agreement. Ginny was thinking about it then nodded her head in agreement along with Fred. Hermione stood up from her seat.

"Listen you two and Ginny! There is _nothing_, I mean _nothing_ going on between me and Ron. There never has been and there..." Hermione was defending herself quite well she thought until once again George interrupted her.

"Don't say 'never will be' because we know that's _not_ true Hermione!" He said. Hermione just gave them all glare, huffed, and stalked out of the living room back into the kitchen. She saw Ron immediately. He was smiling and laughing with Charlie. Gods he was so handsome. Who was Hermione kidding? She loved Ron with all her heart. She loved the man ever since they were kids. And he didn't even know.

**Ohh what will happen next?! You will find out tomorrow soon!! **


	7. Chapter 7

1Chapter 7

Hermione seemed frozen in place.

"Hermione dear are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked her, patting her on the shoulder. Hermione looked up at her and gave her a warm smile.

"Yes Molly im fine. Do you need help with anything?" Hermione asked.

"You can help set the table with Ginny if you would please?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Of course." Hermione said and walked outside were the they moved the big oak table for a nice dinner overlooking the sunset. Ginny was using magic to quickly set the table but stopped when she saw Hermione coming towards her.

"Mum sent you out didn't she?" Ginny asked her, putting her wand on the table.

"Yes. I thought you and Harry were trying not to use magic so much?" Hermione asked her.

"We are but there's so many plates, dishes, and cups it's just easier with magic. Don't you think?" Ginny said. Hermione grinned.

"Well yes it is easier with magic but we all have to make changes Ginny. You know that." Hermione told her. Ginny nodded her head and sighed.

"Yeah I know." Ginny said. There was a long pause of silence and Hermione decided to say something.

"Ginny what happened back in..." She started but Ginny cut her off.

"Hermione im sorry I didn't know they were going to ask you that and say those things! And yes I did agree with them but you know bloody well that you and Ron have feelings hidden deep down inside for each other." Ginny ranted. Hermione stood there and listened to her until she held up her hands in defeat.

"Alright Ginny, alright! I don't know about Ron, even if you say he does, I.. I do! Okay there I said it I do have feelings for Ron!" Hermione said and plopped down noisily in chair. Ginny took the seat next to her and took Hermiones hands in hers.

"Hermione im glad you _finally_ told me! We all know and we've been waiting for you or Ron for some odd reason, to tell each other how you feel about one another. But as a family we all decided it would take place on its own." Ginny said.

"You _all_ decided this? Just how much do you all talk about me and Rons situation?" Hermione said, disbelief in her voice.

"Hermione we..." Ginny started but Hermione finally had had enough. She stood up from her seat, dropping Ginnys hands and putting her own hands on her hips.

"No Ginny im not done! Listen I know you all mean well and I love you all because you are my family, but when this thing finally happens between me and Ron it will happen on its own! And until the mean time I don't want anybody or anyone giving me or Ron a hard time! Do you understand?" Hermione exploded. Ginny sat there, looking up at Hermione like she was a little girl in trouble. Ginny nodded her head.

"Yes Hermione I understand." Ginny said quietly.

"Good. Thank you. Now was that so hard? I mean _really_! Something will happen eventually! And if it doesn't happen then..." Hermione started ranting again, but more to herself than to Ginny.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Hermione! What do you mean 'if it doesn't happen'? It _has_ to happen!" Ginny now ranted heatedly. Hermione was taken aback but Ginny was a Weasley and they _all_ had tempers.

"Ginny..." Hermione started but Ginny failed her arms wildly about.

"No Hermione! NO! You should hear all the things that I've had to hear from Ron when we were younger and even now! He tells me _all_ time about how he can't stop thinking about, dreaming about you, and fantasizing about you!" Ginny yelled. Hermione took a quick glance at the back door but saw that it was shut. She didn't want anyone to hear Ginny yelling. But did she say Ron was fantasizing about her? Well he wasn't alone...

"He bloody fucking loves you Hermione! Can't you see that?!" Ginny continued to yell.

"What?! He loves me? And no Ginny I can't see that! He doesn't show any sign! He never has!" Hermione now yelled back. Ron loved her? Hermione thought she was the only one in this thing. She thought she was the only one in this weird relationship that loved Ron. But he loved her to. Hermiones heart skipped a beat.

"That's because all the bloody men you've gone out on dates with and that one long term boyfriend you had there for a little bit.. What was his name?" Ginny continued.

"Ryan." Hermione inquired for her.

"Yes, Ryan, thank you. But when you were with Ryan for that whole year Ron was devastated! Didn't you notice him mopping around? If he didn't show it around you and Harry he showed it around here! It was awful! We had _never_ seen Ron like that before! _Ever_!" Ginny continued to yell. Hermione still couldn't believe what she was hearing. She did remember Ron mopping around when she was dating Ryan. It was all coming clear to her now. Her and Ron had a problem of showing their feelings towards one another. But it had been like that ever since they became best friends in their first year. As the years passed and they got older, more weird vibes showed. Whenever Gryffindor won a Quidditch match, when everyone was cheering and congratulating each other back in the dorms, and giving hugs to one another, whenever it came to Hermione going to give Ron a hug, it felt awkward and they just ended up smiling at each oddly and giving each other a handshake.

"Wow." Hermione said under her breath. Ginny stopped ranting and calmed down. She stared at Hermione and then a small smile came across her lips.

"Yes it is wow. Hermione.. You two were meant to be together. Can't you see that?" Ginny asked softly. Hermione looked up into Ginnys eyes, tears welling up in her own. She quietly nodded her head.

"I do now." She whispered and fell into Ginnys awaiting arms.

**Oh wow this chapter means a lot now doesn't it?! I would like to thank ALL my WONDERFUL, FAITHFUL readers especially MAD4magik!! Your reviews mean a lot to mean!! Thank you for your kind words!! Reading all of my readers reviews inspires me to write more!! But don't think I was going to stop because I wasn't!! Haha but enjoy this chapter and I will post Chapter 8 later on this afternoon/evening!! ENJOY and THANK YOU!!!!**

**MovieGirlFreak**


	8. Chapter 8

1Chapter 8

Dinner at the Weasleys was wonderful. Full of conversation and catching up. Hermione joined in on the family fun but in the back of her mind she was thinking about Ron.

' I wonder if he'll _ever_ say anything?' She thought. She stole a glance at him sitting by his twin brothers and stuffing his face with mashed potatoes. Hermione chuckled quietly to herself.

"What's so funny?" Bill Weasley asked her. Hermione was caught off guard. She didn't know someone was watching her. She looked at him from across the table and smiled.

"Oh nothing, I just thought of something that's all." She said.

"Must have been something really funny to have that look on your face." Bill inquired again.

"What look? Bill honestly I was just thinking of something and it was funny. So I laughed." Hermione said laughing at him now.

"If you say so." He drawled out and began a conversation with Percy. Hermione shook her head and turned her attention back to Ron. He was now laughing with his mouth opened. Hermione made a disgusted face but smirked in return.

'It doesn't matter if he's laughing with his mouth open or cursing, he's still handsome and just... Well, just Ron.' Hermione thought.

"Hermione?" A voice called her name, it sounded so distant. She was lost in thought and whoever was talking to her noticed. Hermione suddenly was being shaken lightly. She snapped out of it. Mrs. Weasley was standing over her, beaming down at her.

"Oh sorry Molly." Hermione apologized.

"Oh no worries dear. I was wondering if I could speak with you for a moment?" Mrs. Weasley asked her. Hermione nodded and stood up from the table. The two women walked inside the kitchen, the laughing of the family behind them.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about Molly?" Hermione asked her.

"I was acutally wondering what you were doing this upcoming weekend?" Mrs. Weasley asked her smiling.

"Oh, um.. Well I don't know, why?" Hermione asked caught off guard.

"I was actually wondering if you, Harry and Ron would house sit for us? Ginny of course will be here also and just you four will be here I promise! You see me and Arthurs anniversary is coming up and he's been researching a muggle vacation spot. Somewhere called Hawaii and he taking me there!" Mrs. Weasley explained excited at the mention of Hawaii.

"Oh Molly that sounds wonderful! Has Arthur shown you pictures of Hawaii? It's _very _beautiful." Hermione asked. Molly visibly shook with excitement.

"Yes! It is lovely! I'm _so _excited!" Molly exclaimed. She suddenly gave Hermione a big bear hug.

"Uh Molly I can't breath." Hermione wheezed. Mrs. Weasley immediately let her go.

"Sorry dear." Mrs. Weasley said sheepishly.

"It's alright." Hermione said.

"So will you house sit for us? Ginny, Harry and Ron already said they would." Mrs. Weasley said, looking anxious for Hermiones answer.

'The house all to ourselves? Maybe this is the chance or sign for something to happen between me and Ron.' Hermione thought.

"Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh yes, yes Molly I'll help house sit for you." Hermione said smiling at her. Mrs. Weasley gave a little squeal of delight and hugged Hermione again, but softer.

"Oh thank you dear! You will have a splendid time!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Your welcome Molly. I'm sure I will." Hermione said and returned Mrs. Weasleys hug. Mrs. Weasley let go of her and made her way back out to the back yard where everyone was done eating and now they were all just talking. Mrs. Weasley made her way to Ginny who was laughing at Ron who had chocolate pudding smeared on his mouth.

"Ginny may I have a word with you?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Ginny wiped her eyes from laughing so hard at Ron who just made the mess worse. She followed her mother a ways away to some shrubs by the brick wall.

"Yeah Mum?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione said yes to helping house sit with you lot." Mrs. Weasley said grinning. Ginny rubbed her hands together and an evil grin came across her lips.

"Then let operation head over heels in love begin."

**Ohh what will happen next?! Until next time my faithful readers!!**


	9. Chapter 9

1Chapter 9

Back at the flat Hermione was soaking in the warm water in the low white basin of the tub. She lightly splashed water onto her arms and shoulders. She soaked the wash rag and folded it over her eyes. She breathed in deeply. She heard Harry and Ron bustling about in different parts of their home. Hermione let her mind wander and let something else wander. She pictured Ron in his bed, underneath the covers, nothing on but his boxers. She imagined his taught, ripped muscles moving with his every movement as he leaned up on his elbows. He was smirking his sexy smirk at her, teasing her with his eyes. She imagined herself slowly walking towards his bed, sliding the thin straps of her nightgown down past her shoulders. Ron licked his lips anxiously. Hermione slid onto the cool sheets beside him. She ran her fingers through his ginger hair and lightly traced her fingers along a pattern of freckles on his collarbone causing him to shiver from her touch. He took her hand in his and kissed her finger tips softly. Now it was Hermiones turn to shiver. He looked up into her brown eyes and Hermione saw lust swimming around in his blue pools. He was about to capture her lips when a sharp knock came at the bathroom door causing Hermione to jump and splash water out of the tub.

"Hermione? Are you okay in there?" Rons voice came through the door. Hermione was shaking from being startled and from embrassment even though Ron couldn't see her or her fantasies or where her finger was.

"Yes, yes, im fine Ron. I'll be out in a minute." Hermione called back. She heard his heavy footsteps walk away from the door and she let out a nervous breath. She sank back against the back of the tub. She finished in the bathroom and made her way to her room rather quickly. Once inside she hurried and got dressed into her favorite pajamas. They were a baby soft pink and white fleece pajamas. Hermione wrapped her arms around herself and inhaled deeply. They smelt like the mountain air fabric softener that they use with their laundry. They were so soft Hermione wanted to go ahead and go to bed. But she couldn't. She wouldn't. She had to at least see if she saw any signs of Ron being attracted to her. She left her room and passed Harry in the hallway.

"Goodnight Hermione." He said patting her on the back.

"Goodnight Harry." She said back not really paying attention to him. She was trying to see if she heard Ron in the living room or kitchen. She heard bustling about in living room and knew he was probably on the couch stuffing his face with some late night snack like he usual did. How he ever stayed so fit was beyond her. Sure enough as she entered the living room there he was sitting cris cross apple sauce on the couch. He had a bag of potato chips in one hand and the other hand was feeding them to his mouth. He saw her enter and smiled at her. She returned the smile and made her way into the kitchen. She grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. She drank half the glass. Her mouth felt like cotton.

'Why am I acting this way in my own house?!' She thought to herself. 'Oh yeah Ronald Weasley _loves me_!' Her thoughts screamed. Hermione rolled her eyes and drained the rest of her glass in the sink and set it down on the counter. She leaned against the counter and pushed the palms of her hands against her eyes.

'Just go in there and talk to him like normal.' She thought. She put down her hands and saw Ron standing by the fridge, bag of chips in hand, and a look of 'what the heck are you doing?' on his face. Hermione made a little squeaky noise in the back of her throat.

"You scared me! I didn't know you were standing right there!" She sputtered. Ron just gave a weird little nod and put up his bag of chips.

"Hermione are you sure your alright? You seem like somethings bothering you?" Ron asked, now standing infront of her. Hermione swallowed and shook her head just a little to vigorously.

"No, no im fine! Really im fine! Well um.. Goodnight!" Hermione stumbled over her words. Hermione almost made her way around Ron when he grabbed her arm sending shock waves through Hermione.

"Wait. Are you house sitting with us for Mum and Dad next weekend?" Ron asked. All Hermione could do was nod her head. Ron smiled.

"Yeah I am." Hermione spoke barely above a whisper.

"Brilliant. I think a good gathering of old friends is in order." Ron said mischievously. At those words Hermione should have scolded Ron and told him it was wrong to through a party at his parents house while they were gone but Hermione was still to stunned from his touch. Ever since Hermione realized her true feelings for Ron and ever since she found out that he too loved her, Hermione just felt weird around him. She never did before because she though they were just friends and only friends and well... Clearly not. Another time Hermione wouldn't have cared if he touched her. Heck they always hugged and he even tickled her a couple of times. It was _no _big deal back then! But now.. Oh now things were different. She wanted him to touch her. She wanted to touch him. She wanted to feel his bare skin on her bare skin.

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yes?" Hermione said coming out of her daze.

"There you go again! You look as if you've drifted off into space! You've been doing that a lot lately. Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?" Ron asked. He'd been noticing her dazing off? That was a little sign to Hermione. She sort of relaxed after hearing him say that. She decided to just try and act like her old self again and not make him suspicious of anything. She playfully nudged his shoulder.

"Come on Ron! Nothings wrong! Maybe you're the one who's acting strange! Ever think of that?" Hermione shot back grinning at him. Ron smirked.

"Yeah I guess you could be right. But then again you could be wrong." He shot back playfully. Hermione gave a little laugh and walked out of the kitchen.

"Well goodnight Ron. See you in the morning." Hermione said.

"Alright, goodnight." Ron said back. "Hermione?" He said, making her stop in her tracks and turn around on her heels to look at him.

"Yes Ron?" She asked. He looked like he wanted to say a lot of things. She was hoping he was going to ask her to stay, to watch a movie and cuddle, but who was she kidding? He looked like he might profess his love for her, but then again he could just ask her to hand him the remote. No, she could see it in his eyes he was going to say something that would benefit them both. Hermione looked at him anxiously. But he only said one thing, and it wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"Nothing."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Alrighty im skipping ahead for my readers sake because I ****_REALLY_ don't want to write a whole week out and im sure you guys don't want to read a whole week of nothing do you? I thought so, so here is the day when the four friends are going to house sit for the weekend!! Let the journey begin!**

When Friday evening came Hermione was not nearly as packed as much as she should have been. Harry and Ron had to listen to her running around in her room putting last minute things into her bags.

"She can always apparate back here to get something if she needs to. I mean I already seen three bags by her door. Don't you think that's just a little bit _to_ much for three days?" Ron asked. Harry looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Ron Hermione is a woman and women have to have all there necessities. One thing I love about your sister is that she's simple." Harry explained. Ron nodded his head while thinking about Harrys words.

"Yeah that's true. But Hermione is simple to you know? I mean she cares about her appearance but not as much as other women I've met and that I know." Ron said looking towards the hall were Hermiones bedroom was hidden.

"Well we are two lucky blokes mate. Two.. Lucky.. Blokes." Harry drawled out. Ron looked at Harry with a weird look on his face.

"What do you mean _we_ are two lucky blokes? I'm not dating Hermione." Ron said. Harry looked at Ron and gave a stupid little nervous laugh.

"Yeah I know mate. I was just.. Yeah you want a cup of tea before we leave?" Harry stuttered.

"Uh.. No thanks mate. I'm just going to go ahead and head over to Mum and Dads. See you in a bit." Ron said and apparated as fast as he could.

"That was a close one." Harry said to himself. He got up from the couch and went to Hermiones room.

"Oh where is it?!" Hermione yelled. She was throwing clothes every where. Harry had never seen her room in such a disaster. Hermione Granger was always neat and tidy. Harry dodged a shoe that barely missed his head.

"Whoa! Hermione what the bloody hell are you doing?!" Harry cried out. That made Hermione stop throwing things about to stick her head out of her closet to look at Harry in bewilderment.

"What?" She asked with her face scrunched up. Harry held up her white trainer that barely missed his head and she took an audible intake of breath.

"Oh Harry im so sorry! It's just.. OHHHH! I can't find my black dress!" Hermione yelled out in frustration.

"Why do you need your black dress for? Hermione we are house sitting for the Weasleys. We aren't going to France for a night out!" Harry said laughing at her. Hermione sighed and plopped down on the hard floor.

"I know but Ron said he was going to through a gathering for us and some old friends from Hogwarts. I just want to look nice. I mean I've changed a lot since we left school and I.. Well I just want people to notice." She said sadly. Harry walked over to her and helped her to her feet. He pulled her into a hug.

"Hermione black dress or not, everyone is going to notice your change. I mean look at you! What is there not to notice? You've become so beautiful!" Harry said sweetly. Hermione smiled against his shoulder.

"Thank you Harry. But I still want to look nice!" She said stubbornly. Harry chuckled at her.

"Well come then, I'll help you look. It has to be in here somewhere." Harry said, walking over to her dresser.

"Oh thank you Harry!" Hermione thanked him and continued to look through her closest.

When Harry and Hermione arrived at The Burrow they found Ginny and Ron in the kitchen making appeterizers.

"Hey you two what took you guys so long?" Ginny asked, licking some cheese off her finger.

"We weren't done packing yet." Harry said and shrugged his shoulders. He gave Hermione a wink before walking over to his girlfriend and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah I know that's for sure." Ron mumbled. Hermione swatted the back of his head and headed up to the upstairs bedrooms.

"Oh Hermione you're sharing my room with me!" Ginny called up to her.

"Alright!" Hermione yelled back. Hermione walked into Ginnys room and memories came flooding back to her. All of their years of knowing each other and being best friends, Hermione and Ginny had some good times in Ginnys room. They had slumber parites. Pillow fights, sent owls late, late at night to boys over the Holidays. Hermione smiled thinking about all the good times and set her bags down on the extra bed. She inhaled deeply the familiar scent of peppermint and roses. She walked back down to the kitchen were everybody was and made her way over to the big kitchen table and sat down.

"So who all is coming to this _little_ gathering?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow in the direction of Ron.

"Who ever said it was going to be little?" Ron asked with a smirk. Hermione immediately stood up from the table.

"Ronald Weasley! This is your parents house! You can't invite a bunch of people over here! This isn't our flat and if it was you still wouldn't be able to have a party! We have to respect your parents house Ron!" Hermione practically yelled.

"Hermione calm down! I was kidding! And you don't own our home! Me and Harry have the right to do whatever we want to do there just as much as you!" Ron yelled back. Hermione wanted to have a smart come back but she couldn't think of none. That was probably because Ron looked so hot when he was made. She just banged her fist on the table and ran upstairs to Ginnys room and slammed the door.

"Way to go knuckle head!" Ginny fumed at him. She ran upstairs also. Ron looked at Harry with disbelief on his face. Harry snorted and went back to putting pepperoni onto some crackers.


	11. Chapter 11

1Chapter 11

"Hermione Ron didn't mean it you know that! You also know that he's a prat!" Ginny was trying to comfort Hermione to get to come back downstairs. It had been two hours since the fight and Hermione hadn't left the room. People had already arrived from what Ginny said. Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Fred and George, and Seamus Finnigan.

"I know Ginny but.. It's just hard to face someone after you've had a row." Hermione told Ginny. She was sitting on her bed, hugging her knees.

"I know it is. But.. You know the conversation we had last weekend? People who love each other fight all them time!" Ginny said smiling at Hermione. Hermione playfully hit Ginny with her pillow.

"Well you and Harry _never_ fight! Well I have never heard you guys have a row." Hermione said, now swinging her feet over the side of the bed to sit next to Ginny.

"It's true we never hardly fight. But trust me we do fight Hermione. Like I said, people who love each other fight." Ginny said and pulled Hermione to her feet with her.

"I guess your right." Hermione said softly.

"You bet your bum im right! Now put on that gorgeous black dress of yours and get down stairs!" Ginny said. She gave Hermione a quick hug and left the room. Hermione turned around to look at herself in the mirror.

'She's right. Me and Ron fight _all_ the time. Maybe we pick them because we want to see the other person get heated up?' Hermione thought. She sighed and went to the closest to get her black dress. She slipped on the dress and then found a pair of black heels, fixed her hair and put on some light makeup. She looked at herself once again in the full length mirror. She touched her hair, wiped off some gloss on her bottom lip, and turned around to exam her backside.

'Wow... I look pretty good. If this doesn't get Rons attention then I don't know what will!' She thought to herself. 'I know everyone will notice how much I've changed.' She added. She smiled at herself and left the room. When she hit the top of the stairs landing, she immediately heard music playing softly even though it was a fast tune. She heard people talking and knew more people had arrived. Butterflies fluttered around in her stomach when she started descending down the stairs. When she got full view of the kitchen she saw Luna and Neville talking. Luna turned her head to look who was coming into the kitchen and gasped.

"Hermione?" She asked walking over towards her.

"Hi Luna. How are you?" Hermione asked her giving her a hug.

"I'm great! Wow look at you! You look wonderful!" Luna complimented. Luna had definitely changed since graduation. She had lost some of her weirdness Hermione noticed. She seemed more proper. She cut her long blonde hair into a short bob with sweeping bangs. She wore tight jeans and a little top and an over large necklace. Her big eyes were filled with happiness.

"You look great too! Wow you've changed!" Hermione said. Luna blushed.

"Thank you." She said softly. Neville walked up behind her and gave Hermione a sweet smile.

"Neville how nice to see you!" Hermione said and gave him a hug. Neville had actually turned out to be quite a looker. His short brown hair was tousled to give him that just got out of bed look. He wore slacks and a nice dress shirt. His big brown eyes gazed into Hermiones brown ones.

"You too Hermione. You look beautiful." He said, taking her hand to twirl her around. Hermione laughed.

"You know Hermione I heard you were working at The Ministry. How's that going for you?" Luna asked taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"It's going good actually. I love it a lot." Hermione said.

"Me and Neville started our own business." Luna said looking at Neville and smiling. Hermione did a double take.

"Wait... Are you two?" Hermione asked a grin spreading across her face.

"A year next Tuesday." Neville said putting his arm around Luna.

"Oh that's wonderful! Congratulations!" Hermione said.

"Thank you." Luna said giving Neville a kiss.

"So who else is here?" Hermione asked looking anxiously at the living room entry way.

"Um.. Seamus, Ernie, Dean, Fred and George, Angelina, Oliver..." Luna said but stopped when seeing the look on Hermiones face.

"Oliver Wood is here?" Hermione asked flabbergasted. Luna and Neville exchanged knowing looks and nodded their heads. Hermione and Oliver Wood dated. It lasted for almost a year but he ended up getting a better position on the Scotland team in Quidditch and left her behind. Oliver besides Ryan was the only man she ever loved. She lost her virginity to Oliver. So of course she was attached after he left but she slowly got over him.

"Who else is here?" Hermione asked now craning her neck to get a better look into the living room. Neville cleared his voice and continued on for Luna.

"Hannah, Katie, Susan, Terry, Mandy, Lavender, Cho, Ritchie, Colin and Dennis, Lee, Padma and Parvati and some other people we don't know." Neville said. Hermione couldn't believe all the people she was hearing was here and then some.

"Right well.. I guess I better go mingle then. It was nice seeing you two. I'll catch up with you later." Hermione said and gave a little wave and she was gone. The butterflies in her stomach must have tripled when she got closer to the living room. When she entered she immediately felt eyes on her. She felt like she was 6 and shy again instead of 21 years old. She looked around and smiled at her old friends. Lavender, Padma and Parvati were the first ones to rush over and talk to Hermione.

"Oh my gosh Hermione! You look great!" Lavender squealed. Nothing changed there. Hermione wanted desperately to roll her eyes at the three best friends but kept her cool.

"Thanks. You look good too!" Hermione said.

"Yeah Hermione looking good!" Padma and Parvati said at the same time. Hermione just smiled at them. The girls hadn't changed that much. Lavender still had her long hair and dressed sluty now. Her and Ron had a little thing back in their sixth year but that didn't last long after Ron got her Christmas gift. Padma and Parvati looked a little different. Padma obviously wanted to differ herself from her twin sister and cut her shorter. Parvati still had her long black hair. The girls had gotten taller and skinner. They looked like models. Light makeup and weird hairdos. Their clothes looked like model clothes also. They had long dresses on that made them look more slimmer than they already were.

"Thank you." Hermione said again. She just kept smiling at them as she heard quick stories about what they were doing with their lives. Turns out Hermione was right about Padma and Parvati. They were models. They traveled all over Europe and just recently got back from NYC. Lavender worked at a muggle clothing store in London.

'Must be where she buys all her clothes. I'm never going in there.' Hermione thought to herself while looking at Lavenders outfit. She had on short, short jeans shorts and a tub top. Her long brown hair was pulled into a pony tail and a little puff was protruding off the top of her head. Her makeup was plastered on with what looked like a paintbrush. Hermione finally got herself away from the three best friends and walked over to Lee Jordan. She gave him a hug and they chatted for a bit until Ginny walked over to them.

"Excuse me Hermione but I need to talk to you for a moment." Ginny said, lightly pulling her arm.

"See you later Lee." Hermione said her goodbye and followed Ginny to the other side of the living room.

"Hermione.. I don't know if you know yet but Oliver.." Ginny started but Hermione held up her hand.

"I know he's here Gin. Luna and Neville already told me." Hermione said. Ginny let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh good. I just wanted you to know that he was here. Harry and Ron invited him." Ginny explained.

"Gin really it's alright. They all are friends. It's fine. I understand." Hermione said comforting Ginnys nerves. Ginny just wanted to make sure Hermione wouldn't freak out since he was there.

"And just so you know... Everyone's talking about you. They can't believe how much you've changed. And how beautiful you are." Ginny said with a sly grin on her face. Hermione smiled. Her wish has come true. All she ever wanted was people to that she was more than a bookworm. Even though she still was she also came out of her shell. And decided to improve her looks from reading more magazines.

"Well good. It's about time people saw me in my new skin." Hermione said straightening her shoulders. Ginny laughed.

"Come on someone wants to talk to you." Ginny said and now led Hermione to the middle of the room where Hannah Abbot and Angelina Johnson stood.

"Hey girls how are you?" Hermione asked. Hannah and Angelina hugged her hello.

"We're good! How are you? You look amazing!" Angelina said. Hannah nodded her head.

"Thanks. I'm good." Hermione answered. They all chatted for a bit and caught up on what they were all doing with their lives.

"Hi Hermione." A mans voice said from behind her. Hermione turned around and saw Oliver standing behind her. Her breath caught in her throat. Oliver had defiantly changed. He looked great. His brown hair was just above his ears, the ends curling above his ears. His body had become just as hard and muscled out like Rons. His eyes shown bright with intense knowing. He was dressed in jeans, a white button up shirt and a black blazer over that. Hermione couldn't believe how handsome he had become.

"Hi." She breathed out. He smiled at her.

"How are you?" He asked, his Scottish accent dripping off of every word.

"I'm fine thanks. How are you? Are you still playing for Quidditch for Scotland?" Hermione asked a little to quickly.

"I'm good. Yes im still playing for Scotland. I love it." He said. He was looking her over with the upmost interest.

"What?" She asked looking at him questioningly.

"You look great." He commented smiling. She felt the heat rise up in her cheeks.

"Thank you. You look great too." She said show casing her hand like the girls do on the game shows.

"Thanks. So do you want a drink?" He asked her. She nodded her head. They walked into the kitchen together. On the other side of the living room Ron Weasley was looking after Hermione and Oliver like a watch dog. Ginny came over and stood by him.

"Relax Ron. She doesn't love him anymore." Ginny said. Ron ignored her. It seemed to him that Oliver Wood, one of his friends, was up to no good.

**Ohh what will happen next?! I threw a curve ball at you guys!! Oliver Wood Hermiones first love!! Will she get feelings back for him? Will a fight erupt at the party? Will a lucky girl and guy at the party do the dirty and get caught?! WHAT?! Haha you will just have to wait and see if those things will happen!! Until next time my faithful readers!! **


	12. Chapter 12

1Chapter 12

Ron moved around the living room talking and hugging people who he hadn't seen in awhile. But he stole glances towards the kitchen every few seconds. Hermione and Oliver were drinking and having a good time chatting.

"And that's how Mum broke her ankle." Oliver finished telling his story.

"Honestly Oliver why would you take your Mum flying on a broom?" Hermione asked laughing. Oliver shrugged his shoulders and chuckled.

"It's good to hear your laugh again." He said, softening down from laughing. Hermione gave him a small smile.

"Well I haven't laughed that hard in quite sometime." She said taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"So anything else new in your life?" Oliver asked.

"No nothing at all. Anything else new in your life? I know you must have a girlfriend?" Hermione asked curiously. Oliver shook his head.

"No I don't have a girlfriend. It's hard to find one these days." He said.

"What? A guy as handsome as you and you don't have girls falling all over you?" Hermione asked smiling. Oliver had a serious look on his face.

"No one compares to you." He said gazing into her eyes. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. Oliver still had feelings for her? Hermione was speechless.

"Oh um.. Um.." Was all she could muster to say. Ron entered the kitchen at the right time.

"Hermione I need to talk to you." Ron said. He sounded testy. Hermione did a double take between them.

"Ron me and Hermione were.." Oliver started but Ron interrupted him.

"You can continue it later." He growled. Oliver looked taken aback by Rons tone and looked at Hermione.

"I guess I'll talk to you later." He said and walked out of the kitchen, rubbing the make of his head. Ron rounded on Hermione.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing in here?" He asked heatedly. Hermione looked at him in shock. The once happy face she had on a few seconds ago, and then that changed to disbelief from Ron, to anger.

"What do you mean what is going on in here? We were talking Ronald!" Hermione spat.

"Don't call me Ronald! You two have been in here for quite some time. And you know what Hermione? I don't trust him. I don't trust him one bit. I mean look at the wanker.. He's so full of himself now. Amazing how being the staring Chaser on the Scotland team can change a bloke." Ron ranted. Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"For you information Oliver hasn't changed one bit! He's still Oliver Wood Ron! He's still one of your really good friends! And he's still my ex-boyfriend!" Hermione was practically yelling now. She caught herself and tried to settle down. But that wasn't going to happen.

"I don't care what he is to either of us! He wants to get into your pants Hermione! That's all he wants! Early he was all over Lavender and we all know what she turned into!" Ron said furiously. Hermione took a sharp intake of breath.

"You're just jealous!" She snapped. As soon as she said it she slapped her hand over her mouth. Ron looked at her in shock.

"Me jealous of him?! Are you bloody fucking kidding me? We_ both _know that's not true! And we _both_ know im better than him anyway!" Ron veered.

"Oh listen to you! You're so pig headed! _You're_ the one who's full of himself!" Hermione said angrily. Ron took one stride and was hovering over her, his eyes aflare with anger.

"You know that's not true." He growled lowly. Hermione took a step back from him. She felt tears pricking the back of her eyes.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you acting like this then Ron?" Hermione hissed. "Huh? Tell me!" Hermione said loudly. Ron shot up his hands in the air in defeat and made a growling sound in his throat.

"Because I bloody fucking love you Hermione! I love you!" Ron yelled out. The music in the living room stopped and faces were staring in at them. Ginny and Harry were the first ones to step into the kitchen. Hermione felt her tears roll down her cheeks. Ginny slowly made her way towards Hermione.

"Hermione.. Are you alright?" She asked softly. Hermione had just heard Ron say he loved her. She watched him closely. He staring at her, fuming still, his chest heaving up and down. Harry stood next to him.

"I'm sorry everybody." Hermione said and ran out the back door. Ginny whirled around to the crowd that had gathered at the entry way.

"What are you all staring at? Go back to the party! Fred, George turn the music back on!" Ginny yelled. Some people did an audible jerk from her yelling. Fred and George both had smirks on their faces. Ginny glared at them and the smirks vanished. They walked back into the living room and Ginny heard the music start back up. Everyone went back into the living room but one person stayed behind. Oliver Wood. Ginny gave him a look that said she didn't know what to tell him. He gave her a little nod and walked back into the living room to join everyone else. Harry and Ron were quietly talking amongst themselves.

"Ron what the hell is the matter with you?! Why did you have to make a scene?" Ginny asked him angrily. Now Ron rounded on her.

"What are you talking about? Me making a scene? Why do you have to blame it on me? Wait a minute! I just told Hermione that I loved her! And that's a bad thing?" He said, hatred in his voice.

"That was supposed to be a private thing Ron! You weren't supposed to blurt it out infront of everyone! I don't care if you two were fighting or not! You could have restrained yourself!" Ginny hissed. Harry made a little hand gesture so that they knew he was going to speak now and not to yell at him.

"Shouldn't someone be going after Hermione?" He asked looking between the brother and sister. Ginny sighed.

"I'll go see if she's okay. You knew you telling her that you loved her wasn't supposed to be like this." Ginny said softly to Ron. He looked at her and then hung his head. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Harry clapped him on the back softly.

"Come on mate." Harry said, and led Ron out of the kitchen. Ginny walked out the back door and didn't see Hermione anywhere. She looked a bit further and saw her by an old oak tree past the garden. Ginny jogged over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Hermione sniffed, wiped her eyes and turned around to Ginnys open arms. Hermione cried again into Ginnys shoulder while Ginny tried to comfort her.

"Ginny im so sorry. I didn't mean to get into a fight with him. But he started it..." Hermione started but Ginny shushed her.

"It wasn't your fault. It wasn't either of your faults. It just.. Happened that's all." Ginny said. Hermione wiped her eyes again and stood back from Ginny.

"But he said it. He actually said it Ginny! I thought when one of us said it, it would have been said in a much nicer, sweeter tone. Or even in a romantic setting." Hermione said sitting down on the ground. Ginny sat down next to her.

"Everyone thinks when they hear those words for the first time from their significant other that it will be perfect. But Hermione.. Things aren't always perfect." Ginny said softly. Hermione looked out across the sky and inhaled deeply. The fresh air made her feel better. Ginnys words made her feel much better. She looked at Ginny and gave a small smile.

"You're right. But I just wish we didn't have another fight. But at least I found out the one thing I've been longing to hear him say." Hermione said smiling. Ginny showed her own smiled and hugged Hermione again.

'Ron finally told me. The truth is out. Now I must go tell him that I love him too.' Hermione thought. Now things were going to be totally different.

**I think this is the chapter everyone has been waiting for!! Now what will happen?! Now you'll just have to wait and see... (Says in a sing song voice.**)


	13. Chapter 13

1Chapter 13

Ginny and Hermione made their way back up to the house chatting lightly.

"Alright im guessing he's in his room. But that's just a guess." Ginny said standing outside the back door with Hermione.

"Okay. I'll go straight up there." Hermione said. She took a deep breath and opened the back door. Harry was the first she saw and gave him a reassuring smile. He gave her one back.

"He's up in his room." He said.

"Yeah I figured." She said. She made her way past him but he caught her hand in his.

"Everything's going to be alright. I promise." Harry said. Hermione saw a twinkle in his eyes. She couldn't help but smile at him. He let her hand go and she proceeded up the stairs. On her way up she heard footsteps coming down. She looked up and saw Lavender leaving the bathroom. When Lavender caught sight of her she immediately put on a sad face. Hermione wanted to punch that face.

"Oh Hermione are you alright? I mean we _all_ heard the fight. Sounded awful!" Lavender said gripping Hermiones hands in what she thought was a comforting thing to Hermione but in fact it wasn't. Hermione had just about enough of Lavender. She removed her hands from hers and looked her square in the eye.

"Listen Lavender I don't need your pity. Everything's fine. So why don't you just take your fake ass back downstairs to the party and leave me and Ron alone!" Hermione growled. Lavender looked at her in surprise. She made a little squeak, flipped her hair behind her shoulders and stomped off down the stairs. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued going up the stairs. When she reached Rons door she lifter her fist to knock but it froze in mid-air.

'I can do this. It's now or never. You have to tell him Hermione.' She thought to herself. She inhaled and exhaled and let her fist connect with the wooden door.

"Come in." She heard Rons voice say. She twisted the knob on the floor and opened it. He was sitting on his bed, and looked up at her as she entered. He stood up as if someone had just shocked him.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hi." He replied back. She looked around his room. Not much had changed since they were kids. He still had Chuddley Cannons posters hanging on the walls, the team in the pictures flying around and smiling. He had taken his two favorite posters with him when they moved into their flat. But the rest still remained her. Mrs. Weasley didn't remove anything from her sons rooms when they left. Ginny was the only child still living in The Burrow.

"Hermione im so sorry about..." Ron started but Hermione cut him off.

"No Ron it's alright. Don't worry about it." Hermione said coming closer to him.

"No it's not alright. I got mad and took it out on you. I'm sorry." Ron apologized.

"It's alright really. I don't care that you got angry with me. It's what you said that ended the fight that's still reeling around in my head." Hermione said. She saw Rons cheeks flush. She gathered the courage to stand right in front of him. She touched his cheek with her hand. His gaze left the floor and he looked up into her eyes.

"Did you mean it?" She asked softly. He nodded his head.

"Every word." He said. His breath was cool against her hot face.

"Good.. Because I love you too Ron." Hermione said. Ron got a huge grin on his face and Hermione got one on hers.

"Wow." Was all he could say.

"Wow." Hermione echoed. And instead of saying anything else Hermione crashed her lips against his. It was the first time their lips had ever met. Hermione felt instant sparks. Ron held her tiny waist in his big hands and pressed her against himself. His lips were warm and soft just like Hermione imagined they would be. They parted and the same stupid grin was still plastered on Rons face. Hermione giggled.

"You just giggled. You _never _giggle." Ron whispered.

"Oh I do you just never hear me." Hermione whispered back. Ron kissed her again. Hermione didn't want him to stop but she wanted to ask him so many questions. She didn't want to but she pulled back from him.

"Sorry. It's just well.. Well you know.." Ron started to apologize sheepishly. Hermione put her index finger against his lips to shush him.

"I know. I just want to ask you some things is all." Hermione said. Ron nodded his head and led her to the bed and they sat down. The bed bending from their weight.

"What do you want to ask me?" Ron asked. Hermione bit her lower lip.

"I want to know how long you've loved me?" She asked shyly. Ron gave a low chuckle.

"Ever since our third year. When you grabbed my hand. I don't know.. I just felt something when you did. From that day on every time I would see you I would get nervous... And clammy hands..." He said looking down at his hands in disgust. Hermione laughed and he joined her.

"Very funny. But really Ron. When?" She asked again.

"The first time I ever laid eyes on you Hermione." He said seriously. Hermione would have found that cheesy with anybody else but Ron was telling the absolute truth. Hermione felt her heart melt.

"Oh Ron.." She breathed. He smirked at her.

"Hermione im sorry I never said anything but you dated and I dated. We're best friends and I thought it wouldn't work out! I mean I was afraid if I did say something it would change our friendship and I knew you wouldn't have wanted that to happen. But recently I've come to discover that no matter what, our friendship will change. But for the better." Ron explained. All Hermione could do was just smile at him.

"And when you dated Oliver for almost a bloody year it tore me up. But it tore me up more when you dated Ryan." Ron said. Hermione nodded her head.

"Yes I know. Ginny told me all about the phase you went through. I never realized until she told me that. I just thought you were at a girlfriends house when you wouldn't come home for days and when you did you wouldn't talk to me." Hermione said.

"I know im sorry. But it just tore me up inside. Gods Hermione I love you so much it hurts. I'm glad I finally told you. I was wondering if you were gonna say something first but then I thought or more like I knew I would be the first to say something. But I didn't mean to tell you during that fight we had earlier. When I told you I wanted it to be special." He said. Hermione took his hands in hers.

"You know what? Someone told me recently that not everything is perfect." She said.

"Yeah that's true. I'm just happy that you love me too." Ron said looking into her eyes again.

"I've loved you ever since I laid on eyes on you too Ron. I just never realized it until last week. I finally realized that I was head over heels for you." Hermione said. Ron suddenly brought her onto his lap and hugged her, running his hand through her long soft hair. Hermione sighed against him. She breathed in his scent.

"Pine and honey." She said aloud.

"What?" Ron asked her looking at her.

"You smell like pine and honey. You always do." Hermione said smiling shyly at him.

"Wow. I didn't know I had scent." Ron said chuckling at her. Hermione playfully hit his arm.

"Us girls notice the little things like that." She explained.

"And us guys also notice the little things about girls." Ron said. Hermione looked at him curiously.

"Oh? Like what?" She asked.

"Like when you watch TV you bite your lower lip. When you laugh the slightest little dimples appear on your cheeks. When you don't blow dry your hair but let it air dry your hair gets those waves in it that make it look beautiful. And when you walk, you have a little bounce to your step that makes you look lively. I notice everything about you Hermione." Ron said. Looking ever so serious while he spoke. Hermione listened to him in disbelief. Ron really did notice everything about her. And she wanted him to always notice her.

"Oh Ron I had know idea." She said putting a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"You do know." He said and kissed her cheek. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"I want you to know something. I will _never_ leave you Hermione. I will always be here for you no matter what. I want to _be_ with you forever." He whispered in her ear. Hermione didn't even know joyous tears were falling silently down her cheeks. Ron pulled back from her and gently wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"Why are you crying love?" He asked her gently.

"Because I want to be with you forever too." She answered. Ron kissed her forehead and brought her down to hug her again. They stayed like that for quite sometime until a light knock sounded at his bedroom door and then someone opened it. Ginny and Harry walked into the room both grinning from ear to ear.

"Aww im so happy for you two!" Ginny said giddily. Harry winked at Hermione and Ron. "Come on Gin they need some more time alone." Harry said. Ginny nodded her head.

"No wait." Hermione started. Her and Ron both stood up from the bed.

"We're coming back down to the party." Ron finished for her. Hermione smiled up at him and then looked back at Ginny and Harry.

"Oh alright! Well some people have left already but there's still a few more here. Fred, George, Angelina, Hannah, Luna, Neville, and Ernie haven't left yet." Harry said. Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness Lavender, Padma and Parvati left." She said. Ginny giggled.

"Oh yeah we heard what you said to Lavender. After they left an applause broke out." Ginny said and the four friends laughed together just like old times.

Oh WOW!! I FINALLY wrote about Hermione and Rons confrontation!! So what did you all think? The story only gets better from here now folks!! So until next time my faithful readers!!

MovieGirlFreak


	14. Chapter 14

1Chapter 14

When the four friends entered the living room Fred and George were the only ones left.

'Oh great.' Hermione thought. They were looking at Hermione and Ron with those infamous smirks. Ron shot them a dirty look and sat down on the couch. Hermione sat down next to him.

"So... What were you crazy kids doing?" George asked.

"Oh you know the usual. Shagging like wild dogs." Ginny said playfully. Everyone laughed at her comment except George.

"Well I guess we better get going. We do have to work tomorrow." Fred said. Him and his twin brother stood up from their seats, told everyone goodbye and apparated.

"Well im going to bed. Tonight has been.. Well eventful." Hermione said standing up.

"Goodnight." Ron told her. She leaned down, gave him a peck on the lips, told Ginny and Harry goodnight, and went upstairs. After she took her shower, got dressed in her favorite pajamas and laid down, Hermione couldn't sleep. She wondered if Ron was asleep yet. After a short while of laying there Ginny finally came to bed.

"Hermione are you still awake?" She whispered in the dark.

"Yes." Hermione whispered back. Why was she still whispering?

"Good. We're grown women so im just going to tell you that I came to get my pajamas and then im going to Harrys room. So... Goodnight." Ginny said gathering her things.

"Yeah goodnight." Hermione said watching her with a smirk on her face. After Ginny left Hermione continued to lay in her bed thinking.

'I should just go see if he's awake. It's better than just laying her wondering. I just go do it!' Her mind screamed. She finally flipped back the covers and tiptoed her way down the hall to Rons room. She put her ear against the door to see if she could hear any noise that he was still awake. Nothing. She knocked on the door lightly. She heard footsteps and the door opened. Ron stood there in his pajama pants and no shirt. Hermione tried to keep her cool from seeing his body.

"Um.. I.. I couldn't..." Hermione stuttered, clearly staring at his torso. Ron didn't say anything but he grabbed her, kissed her fiercely and drug her inside his room in his arms. Hermione melted against him at contact.

'Wow he's not shy is he?' She thought. She pulled back from him and chuckled.

"Wow you go right in for the kill don't you?" She said. Ron let out a breath and laughed himself.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep. I was thinking I should just come and see if you were still awake but you already decided to come see if I was awake so.. Yeah." Ron started to explain.

"Ron you crack me up. You're so cute." Hermione said grinning up at him. Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah well what can I say?" He joked.

"Nothing. Just show me." Hermione said quietly. Ron stared at her while she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him. Ron pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

"Do you want to stay with me tonight?" Ron asked between kisses. Hermione nodded her head and they both made their way to his bed. They laid down, never breaking contact, and laid there, snogging each other like there was no tomorrow. After taking a breather they lay there, holding each other and talking.

"Things are going to be so different now aren't they?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. But they're going to be good changes." Ron answered. Hermione snuggled closer to him, her head on his chest she listened to his heart beat.

"I love you." She said against his neck, placing a feather kiss under his chin.

"I love you too." He said and kissed her head. They talked some more and then before they knew it they fell fast asleep. Waking the next morning in each others arms felt so right and perfect. Hermione wanted to wake up like this every morning from then on. Ron was still asleep, so Hermione did her best to get out bed as quietly as she could. She managed not to wake him up and left the room to go to the bathroom. She did her usual morning retuine, and went downstairs to the kitchen. No one else was up so Hermione checked the clock. Again it was 9:00. Hermione crinkled up her nose.

'Is this a habit now or what?' She thought. She decided to make breakfast this time. She grabbed some eggs, bacon and waffles. She cooked everything up in less then 25 minutes. She made a pot of coffee and heard footsteps descending down the stairs. Ginny came into view looking just as disheveled as the morning of her hangover. Hermione knew this time why she looked like that.

"Had a good night I see." Hermione said, trying not to laugh as she took a sip of her coffee. Ginny had a dreamy look on her face.

"Yes I did." She said airily. The two women fixed them plates of breakfast and sat at the kitchen table eating and chatting. Harry and Ron finally showed up and they joined them at the table eating like they have never eaten before. Hermione wanted to tell Ron to eat like a normal person but she couldn't muster herself to say anything. This morning he looked cute when he ate sloppily. After breakfast everyone got dressed and got around.

"Alright I Mum left a list for some chores that we have to do before they get back tomorrow night." Ginny said aloud.

"Like what? De-gnoming the garden? We or more like _I_ already know to do that." Ron said.

"Well good, then you can get started." Ginny said snide tone. Ron flipped her off and Hermione swatted the back of his head.

"Ow!" He said touching his head.

"Aw poor baby. Did I hurt you?" Hermione said in a baby voice. Ron pretended to pout and nodded his head.

"Yes. Kiss it and make it better?" He asked, sticking out his bottom lip. Hermione chuckled and kissed him.

"I do believe you hit his head. Shouldn't you be kissing that?" Ginny said walking past them.

"Bugger off Gin!" Ron called to her and kissed Hermione again.

"Well I guess you better get to work then." Hermione told him.

"Yeah I guess I better. The faster I get it done the more time I'll have with you." He said smiling at her.

"That's right. So go get to it!" Hermione and said and playfully swatted his behind. He laughed and walked out the back door.

"Aren't you going to go help him?" Hermione asked Harry as he entered the kitchen. Harry snorted with laughter.

"Yeah right! And get bit by one of those little monsters? I think not!" Harry said walking to the fridge.

"Oh come Harry that's why you wear gloves! Honestly man they're just gnomes!" Hermione scolded him.

"Alright, alright I'll go help him!" He said and walked out the back door shaking his head.

"Hey Ginny?" Hermione called up to Ginny.

"Yeah?" Ginny yelled.

"What do you want me to do?" Hermione called back.

"You can help me dust and what not! You can start downstairs since im already upstairs!" Ginny yelled.

"Alright!" Hermione yelled and picked up a duster and started dusting. Hermione was dusting away when the phone rang. Mr. Weasley wanted to have as many working muggle artifacts in his home as possible. And a telephone was one of them.

"Hello?' Hermione asked.

"Hermione? It's Oliver." Olivers voice answered. Hermions breath caught in her throat, and she couldn't answer.


	15. Chapter 15

1 Chapter 15

"Oh, um.. Hi." Hermione stuttered.

"How are you?" Oliver asked. Hermione cleared her throat and looked around the kitchen to make sure no one else was around.

"I'm fine. Oliver why are you calling here and calling for me none the less?" Hermione hissed into the phone.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright after last night." Oliver started. There was a short pause before he continued on. "I heard what Ron said to you." He finished, his voice taking on a soft tone as if he was hurt by Ron saying that he loved Hermione. Hermione covered her mouth before answering.

"Yes I know you heard. _Everyone _heard." She said.

"Hermione I really need to talk to you. That was the only reason I accepted Rons invitation to the party last night." Oliver said. Hermione thought she heard Ginny coming down the stairs.

"Alright just name a place and time and I'll meet you there." She heard the words rush out of her mouth. She took a nervous glance towards the stairs and saw Ginnys shadow against the wall.

"Tonight, eight o'clock at The Leaky Cauldron." Oliver said.

"Alright see you then." Hermione said and hung up the phone, not evening saying goodbye.

"Oh there you are. I was wondering if you wanted to help me in the garden. Mum said the weeds have been moving in on her roses like they want to eat them. She wants them gone. You in?" Ginny asked Hermione. Hermione nodded her head a little to fast and thought she might get whip flash.

"Yeah sure. Lets get started!" She said grabbing Ginnys hand and pulling her outside towards the garden.

"Whoa there speedy! Why are you in such a hurry for?" Ginny asked curiously, getting out of Hermiones grip. Hermione spinned around with a stupid smile on her face.

"What are talking about? I'm not in a hurry! I just want to save the roses that's all!" Hermione blurted out, giving a little nervous laugh. Ginny raised an eyebrow at that.

"Right." She said and kneeled down by the rose bush. Hermione kneeled down beside her. She surveyed the garden and saw Harry and Ron trying to grab a gnome. It was sticking its tongue out, wiggling its fingers at them. Rons face was red with anger and Harry was glaring at the gnome like he was about to pick it up and hurl it out of the garden. Hermione gave a soft chuckle and then a thought entered her mind.

'Oliver. What am I going to tell Ron?! I can't tell him im going to meet Oliver!' Hermione screamed in panic inside her head.

"Alright start tugging those ruddy bastards up!" Ginny declared and Hermione gaped at her. Ginny had gotten _really_ outspoken in the past two years. Hermione thought her use of language was bad but she was a Weasley. It was bound to happen sooner or later. The two women pulled and tugged all the weeds out and around from Mrs. Weasleys rose bushes. They stood, surveyed their work, nodded their heads in approval and walked over to Harry and Ron.

"How's it going guys?" Ginny asked them, her hands on her hips. Ron let out a line of curses, which got him a swat in the back of the head from Hermione, once again, and Harry looked up at Ginny, his eyes showing anger and frustration.

"How the BLOODY hell to you think it's going?!" Ron yelled at Ginny. Ginnys mouth dropped open and she narrowed her eyes. She stomped over to her big brother and poked him in the chest hard.

"Don't you _EVER_ yell at me again Ronald Wealsey!" Ginny snarled, the Weasley temper showing in her tone and her eyes. Ron glared at her and nodded his head in a very strained way. Hermione patted his back softly. She felt him relax under her touch.

"Now, explain to us what is going on. _Nicely_." Hermione asked the two men. Harry took a deep breath.

"We got _all_ four of them out except that one over there, who better watch out before he gets a curse directed at him!" Harry explained, yelling the last part the gnome who was laughing wildly from under a bush.

"I see." Hermione said, looking over the little disgusting thing that was now bent over slapping his butt in their direction. Ron tensed up again, ready to run over and beat the little thing up, but Hermione grabbed his arm, shaking her head no. He gave a huff and stood still.

"Honestly you two just go over there, grab him, shake him a bit, stun him and get rid of him!" Ginny burst out.

"Ginny calm down. We can take care of this in a rational, calm way." Hermione scolded. Ron rolled his eyes at Hermiones demeanor. She always had to take matters in a calm, rational way. Did she _ever_ just let out her anger? The four of them marched over to the gnome who was waiting for them with his little nubby hands on his hips, slightly rocking from side to side. Ron couldn't take it anymore and pounced on the gnome.

"Ron NO!" Hermione screamed. Ron and the gnome were wrestling around, despite that the gnome was not even two feet tall. Ginny started laughing.

"Look! The gnomes winning!" She said laughing. Hermione glared at her and then turned her attention to Harry who was watching the fight with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Harry! Stun him!" She yelled at him. Harry wiped the grin off his face, glanced at Hermione and pulled out his wand from his back pocket.

"Right." He mumbled and pointed his wand. Hermione looked back at the stupid fight between man and gnome and gasped.

"Harry no wait! You could hit Ron!" She yelled. "Get in there and get Ron so I can Stupify the gnome!" She yelled out again. Harry looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you serious? I already got bit once!" He yelled back in shock. Ginny grabbed Harrys arms and looked into his eyes.

"Harry James Potter you get in there _right_ now and get your best mate out of there so Hermione can Stupefy that little shite!" Ginny growled at him. Harrys eyes widened and then nodded his head silently. He ran over to the two fighting idiots, grabbed Ron, barely missing the gnome taking a swift snip at his hand, and fell back onto the ground with Ron still kicking and failing his arms. The gnome stood up, let out an anger yell and started to charge towards the two wizards looking all of a sudden horrified by the little monster. Hermione pointed her wand at and yelled, "Stupefy!" And watched at the gnome froze and fell over.

"Now get rid of it! And when you two are done come into the house for lunch!" Hermione called to them. She grabbed Ginnys arm and lead her to back to the kitchen, her own line of curses running through her head.

At seven o'clock Hermione was ready to go meet Oliver and get it over with. She walked downstairs to see everyone in the living room laughing and drinking tea.

"Hey Hermione you want a cup?" Ginny asked her standing up from her seat on the couch next to Harry.

"Oh no thanks. I'm actually going to back to the apartment to get some things I forgot. I should be back later." She lied. She felt horrible for lying to her best friends, but she had to know what Oliver wanted to talk to her about. Curiosity was always one of her weaknesses.

"Oh well I guess we'll see you when you get back. Be careful!" Ginny said. Harry and Ron nodding their heads in agreement. Ron stood up from the his chair and walked with Hermione to the kitchen.

"What did you forget?" He asked her.

"Oh you know.. Girl things. But don't worry I'll be back shortly." Hermione said, trying to hurry up and leave so she could get this meeting with Oliver over with.

"Alright. Be careful. I love you." Ron said, kissing her softly on the lips. Hermione then felt _really_, _really_, bad for leaving and secretly meeting Oliver at The Leaky Cauldron. She gave him weak smile. Her she felt like she might vomit.

"I love you too." She said softly. He smiled at her, hugged her and let her be on her way. Hermione Apparated to the outside of The Leaky Cauldron and walked inside, the bell ringing merrily from a new customer. She surveyed the scene, looking for Oliver. She saw him and quickly walked over to the table he was sitting at. He saw her, smiled, and stood up to greet her.

"Hi Hermione, I didn't think you..." He started but was cut off from Hermione waving her hand in a dismissive way.

"Well im here. So talk." She said, taking a seat. Oliver looked at her weirdly and then took his own seat again.

"Right, well.. I wanted to tell you that... Oh boy I didn't think this was going to be this hard." Oliver said shakily. Hermione noticed little beads of sweat on his forehead. She looked at him worriedly.

"Oliver are you okay?" She asked concerned. He nodded his head and swallowed.

"Yes im fine." He said, smiling at her. She gave a little smile back.

"Well then.. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Hermione asked again, wanting him to hurry and tell her so she could leave. He tugged on his shirt collar before speaking.

"Hermione what im about to say may be some what of a shock to you. But you need to know." He said. Hermione squinted her eye at him.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Hermione I... Love you. I never have stopped loving you." Oliver said, resting his hands on hers. Hermione gaped at him, her throat closing up.

"Oh Merlins beard." Hermione breathed out, right before passing out.

**Sorry I didn't update sooner but I have been reading some FanFictions written by KaylaAyleen!! She has some of the BEST stories of Harry/Ginny ships!! I'm telling all of my readers to PLEASE read "Loving Him" and "Moving Out" by KaylaAyleen!! You can find her in my Favorite Authors or her stories in my Favorite Stories!! But I hope you like this chapter, I tried to add some humor and oh my Oliver gave you all and Hermione a surprise didn't he?! Well read and review and until next time my faithful readers!! **


	16. Chapter 16

1Chapter 16

Hermione awoke on The Leaky Cauldrons dirty floor. Oliver standing over her, Tom the owner, and two witches who worked there.

"Hermione can you hear me? Are you alright?" Oliver asked her. His voice sounded so distant.

"I think she's alright. I mean she keeps looking around." One of the witches said, her nose scrunched up. Oliver helped Hermione to her feet, letting her lean all her weight onto him.

"Well this is the first time someone has passed out in about two hours." Tom mumbled grouchily and walked back to the bar. Oliver shot him a dirty look before turning his attention back to Hermione. The two bartending witches said their goodbyes and went back to work. Oliver helped Hermione to her seat and sat down beside her.

"Hermione please say something. Anything." Oliver asked her looking into her brown eyes. Hermione stared back at him, what he said to her flooding back into her mind.

'Oliver said he still loves me. What the bloody hell am I going to do now?!' She screamed in her head. She suddenly stood up from her chair a little fast. Oliver quickly caught her as she stumbled.

"I'm fine. Really im fine." She mumbled, running a hand through her hair.

"I told you what I was going to say would shock you." Oliver said, still holding her.

"Oliver I... You know me and Ron are... I can't. I just can't." Hermione whispered, taking a few steps back from Oliver. She saw the hurt in his eyes and immediately felt a sting in her heart. She loved Oliver once upon a time, but now her heart belonged to her one and only true love. Ron. She hated herself for breaking Olivers heart now, but he too once broke her heart.

"I know." He said softly.

"I have to go." She said quietly, feeling the tears flooding her eyes. Oliver reached out for her hand but she swatted it away.

"Don't. Don't Oliver. You broke my heart when you left me to go play Quidditch for Scotland. I know it was your dream but you had proposed to me! We were supposed to get married! And you left me for a stupid sport!" Hermione finally yelled out. She had pint up her anger and hurt for to long.

"I know and im sorry! I'm sorry Hermione! I never wanted to leave you but it was a once in a lifetime opportunity! What else was I supposed to do?!" Oliver said loudly. Hermione felt the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Stay with me. That was what you were supposed to do." Hermione whispered.

"I know, I know I should have stayed with you.. But.." He started but trailed off. He suddenly kissed her. Out of no where he just kissed her. Hermione pulled back immediately. She gave him a swift slap across his cheek, and with that, she turned around and ran out of The Leaky Cauldron, never looking back once. When she ran a good ways down the street, she finally stopped, leaned against a wall, catching her breath and crying silently. When she gathered herself, she apparated back to The Burrow. She arrived with a loud pop and saw Ron sitting at the table looking upset.

"Ron? What are you doing up still?" Hermione asked, walking over to him. She put her hand on his cheek, and he pushed her it away. Hermione looked down at him in awe. Why was he pushing her away. He suddenly stood up from the table, anger clearly on his face.

"I saw you." He said slowly, his tone angry and hurt.

"What?" She asked looking at him confused.

"I saw you with Oliver. What the _fuck_ were you doing with him Hermione?" Ron growled. Hermione was taken aback and guilt flooded her.

"He called earlier today. He wanted to talk to me. So I went. But I only went to see what he wanted and be done with him!" Hermione cried out.

"I don't care what he wanted! You went Hermione you still went! After all that we've been through you still went to see that bloody bastard! And I bet you're wondering how I saw you? I decided to go have a drink, I think I deserved one for de-gnoming the garden, and getting in a fight with one of the little fuckers. And who do I see when I walk in? You and Oliver." Ron explained in an angry tone. Hermione felt more tears flowing down her face.

"It wasn't what it looked like!" Hermione cried in her own defense. Ron snorted.

"Oh yeah then what did he want to talk to you about then huh? What did he want to talk to you about Hermione?!" Ron nearly screamed out at her. Hermione put her head shamelessly.

"He told me he still loved me." He said through her hands. She heard Rons footsteps walk across the kitchen floor to her, he put his hands on either side of her face, making her look at him. She saw his eyes glazed over with unshed tears, hurt, and anger.

"What?" He whispered.

"He said he still loves me." Hermione whispered back. Ron dropped his hands from her face.

"Do you still love him?" He asked quietly.

"No, of course I don't! Ron I love you!" She said instantly.

"Then why did you kiss him?" He cried out. Hermione jumped from surprise of his yell.

"I didn't! He kissed me!" She yelled. She was getting angry now.

"You were kissing him back! When I saw you faint I wanted to run in and help you but it seemed like everyone and their dog already was running to your side. And plus that arsehole was already there!" Ron yelled.

"Ron stop it! Just stop it!" Hermione screamed. She suddenly heard loud running footsteps descending the stairs. Ginny and Harry finally came into view, worried and surprised looks on their faces.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Ginny asked.

"Hermione here just got back from snogging Oliver fucking Wood!" Ron yelled at his sister, and then retaliated from seeing the look on Ginnys face. He forgot about earlier when he yelled at her. Ginny and Harry looked at Hermione in shock.

"You did what?!" Harry asked her in disbelief.

"NO I did not kiss him! He called today and asked if he could talk to me tonight so I went to see what he wanted!" Hermione yelled in frustration.

"Yeah he told her he still fucking loves her! And then they kissed!" Ron yelled. Ginny and Harry looked absolutely flabbergasted.

"She fucking loves him to I know it!" Ron turned to her and yelled. Hermione felt white hot anger suddenly fill her. She stomped over to him and slapped him square across the face. Ron looked like Voldemort himself had just slapped Ron.

"How dare you! I don't fucking love him Ron I LOVE YOU!" Hermione cursed and screamed in his face. Ron, Ginny and Harry were speechless. Hermione then ran up the stairs to her and Ginnys room. She ran over to her bed, collapsed down onto it, put her head in her pillow, and started to scream into it. When her throat started to feel raw she started crying instead. She didn't want _anyone_ to bother her for the rest of the night, and she didn't want _anyone_ to talk to her ever again.

**Alright here is another chapter. Yes, yes I know the fight sounded bad and it was!!** ** I FINALLY have a good plot for the story. After this chapter, and bare with me, I am going to lead you into WHOLE different world. Not literally a new world but after this fight, Hermione leaves for good. She will move out of the flat she shares with Harry and Ron and will not make contact with them for over 6 years. Yes, yes I know but just you wait, this story is going to be GREAT!! Okay until tomorrow when I post the new chapter that I am going to start on, you will enter the world!! Until then my faithful readers!!**

**MovieGirlFreak**

**P.S If you guys haven't read my other stories that are about Pirates of the Caribbean, and a one-shot fic I wrote about Ginny and Harry. Go read those and I hope you like them if you do read them!! I also am going to start writing another story about Ginny and Harry!! So wish me luck on that!!**


	17. Chapter 17

1Chapter 17

**Alright just to make sure everyone will be with me I told all of you guys that Hermione moved out, and hasn't spoke to Ron, Ginny, and Harry for OVER 6 years. So im making it 8 years!! Okay so everyone with me? GREAT!! Now let the chapter begin!!**

"Elizabeth Gene get down here right this instant!" Hermione yelled up the stairs from her place on the bottom landing. Hermione Granger, now twenty-eight years old was waiting for her daughter Elizabeth who was eight years old, to come down and eat her breakfast before she left for school. She was wearing her floral patterned apron, tapping her heeled foot impatiently on the hard wood floor. She finally heard little footsteps running around, a slam of a door, and her daughter finally hopping down the stairs.

"Sorry Mum I couldn't find my backpack." Elizabeth apologized, an innocent smile plastered on her face. Elizabeth was a spinning image of her mother and father. She had dark brown hair, cut short just above her shoulders, and after seeing Reese Witherspoon in"Sweet Home Alabama," Elizabeth told her mother that she wanted her hair short and her bangs to be sweeping across her forehead. Hermione thought her daughters choice of words were highly adult like and decided to let her daughter get the hair cut. Elizabeth had beautiful blue eyes that sparkled every time she was happy, and got a deep blue when she was sad or mad. Elizabeth was just the right height and size for her age of eight years old, and Hermione knew she took after her and her father quite well. She had Hermiones brains and her fathers wit. The little girl even liked Quidditch. But who doesn't?

"Well you found it now go in there and eat your breakfast." Hermione said pointing towards the kitchen. Elizabeth gave her mother a look that said please don't be in that kind of mood this morning. Hermione followed her into the kitchen, going back over to the stove to pile food onto another plate for her husband. Hermione had actually moved out of her flat that she shared with Harry and Ron after the horrible fight those eight years ago. Hermione had finally had it with Ron, and decided to move out. Over the next two years they would talk every now and then but would just end up fighting again. She lost contact over the years hadn't spoke to him or any of her old friends in 6 years. Hermione saw Oliver Wood again, and apologized for the way she acted that night in The Leaky Cauldron. He also apologized and they had been inseparable ever since. They dated for a long time, and Oliver popped the question to her after one year of dating. Hermione said yes and they got married two months after that. As the years passed and they had Elizabeth, Hermione thought her life was complete. But everyday she thought about Ron and what could have been. She missed him something awful and found herself at times wanting to floo over to his new flat that he lived in by himself and telling him that she wanted to make things right again and just be him.

"Mum? Where's Daddy?" Elizabeth asked her.

"He's up and getting ready dear. Now eat your breakfast or for the hundredth time you're going to be late!" Hermione scolded her. Elizabeth gave a mean look and quickly went back to eating her breakfast.

"Good morning loves of my life." Oliver said grinning from ear to ear as he entered the kitchen. He placed a kiss on Hermiones cheek and kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Here's your breakfast, tuck in!" Hermione told her husband. She thought about Molly Weasley and how she always told them when they were kids and also when they older to 'Tuck In.' Hermione couldn't help but smile at the memories.

"Hermione?" Oliver asked her. Hermione turned around to look at her husband.

"Yes honey im fine." Hermione said grinning.

"Well im off to work. Have a good day sweetheart. You to babe." Oliver said to the two wonderful women in his life. They kissed him goodbye and he flooed to the Scotland Quidditch pitch. Hermione still worked at the Ministry. She still loved it. Elizabeth went to a local muggle school in London, and Hermione couldn't wait until she turned eleven so she could finally go to Hogwarts. Elizabeth knew all about being a witch and the wizarding world, and even though she couldn't learn anything magical, and knew she had to wait until she went to Hogwarts, Elizabeth still had magic happen all around her. When she got angry, every now and then something would shake or fly across the room. Hermione had to replace quite a bit of plates and glasses. Elizabeth even once turned the boy who lived next door into a toad when he called her stupid. Hermione had to transform him back and then put a non-remembering spell on the poor boy. But he shouldn't have called her daughter stupid.

"Alright are you ready to go to school?" Hermione asked Elizabeth as she was rinsing off the plates.

"Yes." Elizabeth simply answered. Hermione finished up in the kitchen and drove Elizabeth to school. They owned a car because they had to use muggle things as much as possible since they did live in muggle London. After dropping Elizabeth off at school Hermione drove back home and left the car there. She flooed to work as usual. She did still use that magic.

Later on that night after dinner and homework, Hermione was sitting on the toilet, talking to her daughter who was taking a bath.

"-And that's how I did it!" Elizabeth finished her story about how she broke her schools hula-hoop record.

"Well im very proud of you!" Hermione said smiling down at her soapy daughter. After awhile longer of chatting Elizabeth got a serious and curious look on her face.

"Mum? Can I ask you something?" She asked blowing bubbles off her hand.

"You know you can ask me anything." Hermione said.

"Who is that man in the picture you hide underneath your under garments?" Elizabeth asked, looking up into her mothers shocked face.

"Elizabeth have you been snooping around in my stuff?" Hermione scolded. Elizabeth put a sheepish grin on her face and nodded. Hermione huffed.

"Well! I do get bored you know! Barbies _can _get boring after awhile!" Elizabeth said in her defense. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at her daughters statement.

"Why do you want to know who he is?" Hermione asked her.

"I've seen him before and you never talk about whoever he is." Elizabeth said, fully turning around to face her mother in the tub.

"He's an old friend. His name is Ron Weasley. I haven't seen him six years." Hermione explained. Elizabeth listened intently. She looked at Hermione, her eyes urging Hermione to go on.

"We went to school together, we became best friends, with Harry Potter, you know that." Hermione continued, Elizabeth nodding at Harrys name. "Well after we graduated from Hogwarts we all three moved in together. After awhile I just decided I needed to move out, live on my own, and we still all talked but then we just lost contact." Hermione finished, lying about the end. Elizabeth scrunched up her nose.

"You can never lose contact with your best friends. Can you?" She asked. Hermione sighed.

"You can." She nodding her head. "Now, is there anything else?"

"No." Elizabeth said, blowing more bubbles from her hands.

"Good. Now lets get you out of there before you turn into a prune." Hermione said, her daughter giggling at her joke. After goodnight hugs and kisses and a bedtime story, Hermione was ready for bed. She walked into her bedroom, Oliver waiting for her.

"I'm exhausted!" She said, flopping down onto the big queen sized bed.

"Me too. But that doesn't mean im to tired to..." Oliver started but ended what he was saying by kissing her neck. She let out a breathy laugh and turned her head to kiss him fully on the lips.

"You're actually home for once. I mean at this time of night." Hermione stated and Oliver pulled back from her.

"Yeah well work has slowed down now so I can get more home time." He said smiling at her. Oliver for the past two months had been staying late at work. He used to get home at this normal, usual time at five o'clock like Hermione, but for the past two months he hadn't been coming home until ten o'clock at night. His daughter had missed her daddy coming in with mommy to tuck her in.

"We missed you." Hermione whispered against his lips.

"I missed you girls too." He said and captured her lips in another kiss. One hour later they held each other, both of them catching their breath.

"That was wonderful." Hermione commented.

"Yeah.. It was." Oliver said and kissed her head. Hermione finally fell asleep, and Oliver lay awake, thinking about someone else.

**The Next Day**

"Mummy hurry up!" Elizabeth said irritated, tugging her mothers hand.

"Elizabeth will you slow down! We have all the time in the world to shop!" Hermione told her daughter. They were shopping in Diagon Alley, Hermione needed some new dress robes for work. Elizabeth was ready to go right when they arrived. She told her mother she didn't want to go to Diagon Alley until she had to get her supplies for Hogwarts. Hermione was standing outside the book store, looking at the some editions. Elizabeth holding her mothers hand, waiting impatiently, suddenly saw the man in the picture her mother kept hidden.

"Mummy?" Elizabeth said, tugging on her mothers hand.

"Elizabeth will you _please_ be patient! We will leave shortly!" Hermione scolded, finally fed up with Elizabeths whining.

"No it's not that! What color was Rons hair?" Elizabeth said.

"What? Red, why?" Hermione asked dismissivly, looking at a book that was about one thousand pages long with a dreamy look on her face.

"Because he's standing right over there." Elizabeth said, pointing her finger towards The Leaky Cauldron. Hermione snapped her head in the direction her daughter was pointing. Sure enough, Ron Weasley stood outside the Leaky Cauldron, talking to none other than Harry Potter. Hermione felt the air leave her lungs. Ron hadn't changed a bit. Just his age. He still looked handsome as ever. Harry still looked the same too, but of course the age.

"Lets go over and say hi!" Elizabeth said with a smile.

"NO!" Hermione said shrilly, passing wizards and witches giving a strange look. She cleared her throat. "I mean no Elizabeth we really must get going." She said more calmly, pulling her daughter down the street.

"Oh _now_ you want to leave!" Elizabeth said, throwing her tiny hands in the air in a defeated way.

"Oh come on!" Hermione said. Hermione had just seen the love of her life. And old feelings started rushing back to her.

**Okay so what do you think? Makes sense? And did you catch the clue about Oliver? I also forgot to mention another story that KaylaAyleen wrote!! It's called "Maybe Something More." It's one of my FAVORITE stories!! And of course it's in my Favorite Stories!! So read that and please review!! Thank you!!**


	18. Chapter 18

1Chapter 18

When Hermione and Elizabeth got home, Hermione was still shaken from seeing Ron for the first time in six years.

'Gods he looked good.' She thought. Elizabeth stared at her mother in wonderment.

"Mum? Are you okay?" She asked. Hermione snapped her attention back to her daughter.

"Yes dear im fine, why do ask?" Hermione said a little to quickly.

"Because you're shaking." Elizabeth said, pointing out her mothers shaking hands. Hermione started rubbing her hands together.

"I'm fine. I'm just cold that's all. Now go up to your room and play." Hermione said, walking into the kitchen.

"But I don't want to play!" Elizabeth called to her mother.

"Well do something!" Hermione called back. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and went upstairs to her room. In the kitchen, Hermione sneaked a glass of vodka, taking a drink every four seconds. She hadn't drinking vodka straight but it always seemed to straighten _her _out.

'I wonder if he saw me? Oh my gosh what if he did?' Her mind screamed. Hermione shook her head.

"No! No he didn't see me! No way!" Hermione muttered to herself, giving a little laugh.

"Mum im hungry. What are we having for dinner?" Elizabeth asked, scaring Hermione.

"Oh dear I didn't see you there! Oh, um... I don't know how does spaghetti sound?" Hermione said.

"Yeah that's fine. Is daddy going to be late again?" Elizabeth asked, her tone turning sad. Hermione took her daughter in her arms, giving her a warm, loving hug.

"I don't know darling. Hopefully he'll be home at five. But you never know if he is going to have to work late." Hermione said.

"Well I hope not." Elizabeth said, her words muffled from hugging her mother. "Mum I can't breath." Elizabeth said, Hermione let out a "Oh!" and let go of her, smiling down at her.

"Do you want to help me cook dinner?" Hermione asked. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh come on it will be fun!" Hermione begged.

"Alright." Elizabeth said, shrugging her shoulders. Hermione smiled and the two started dinner.

**Later On That Night**

Hermione lay in bed that night, waiting for Oliver to come home. She turned her head, looking at the clock.

"Ten thirty. Where is he?" Hermione sighed, leaning back against her pillow. She waited for another hour, not wanting to fall asleep, which hard since she had a long day. Finally at midnight he walked into the bedroom. When he saw her staring at him, he gasped and then laughed.

"Honey! What are you still doing up?" He said, taking off his clothes and changing into pajama pants and a shirt. He crawled into bed, leaning in to give Hermione a kiss, but she leaned back form him.

"Where have you been Oliver?" She asked him. He sighed and sat back up.

"I was at work. I had some paper work to do. You know how it is..." Oliver started, but Hermione cut him off.

"No I don't know how it is. Oliver if you work late you come home at ten o'clock sharp. Not midnight. This is the third time this week. What have you really been doing?" She accused, now glaring at him. Oliver let out an irritated sigh.

"What do you mean where have I been? I told you I have been at work. Why don't you believe me?" Oliver snapped. He noticed the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Because you have a hickey on your neck." She said softly. Olivers eyes widened. He shot up out of bed and walked over to the mirror. He placed his hand over it, dropping his head in shame.

"How long?" Hermione asked. Oliver turned towards her, pleading in his eyes.

"Hermione I..." He started but Hermione had already got out of bed and stomped over to him.

"How could you! We're married! We have a daughter Oliver! How could you!" Hermione snarled, tears streaming down her face. She would have screamed at him, but Elizabeth was asleep. Oliver felt his own tears fill his eyes.

"I'm sorry, im so sorry Hermione." He said, trying to pull her into a hug but Hermione shoved him away.

"Don't touch me! Don't you _ever_ me again! How long Oilver?! How long?!" Hermione hissed.

"Two months." He said softly. Hermione let out a strangled sob.

"That's why you were 'working late'? Working late my ass! The only thing you were working was your dick!" Hermione growled. She collapsed onto the floor, crying.

"We've had sex since you slept with your little slut at work! What if she has something Oliver! Did you ever think about that?! I could have an STD because you, you bastard!" Hermione sobbed, Oliver knelt down beside her, trying to comfort her but she pushed him away.

"No Hermione, no! She was..." Oliver started, trying to control his own sobs.

"She was a virgin?!" Hermione asked in disbelief and disgust. "You sick bastard! You took her virginity?!"

"Yes." Oliver said, barely a whisper. Hermione suddenly stood up, stomping over to her closest, she pulled down a suitcase and started filling it with clothes.

"Me and Elizabeth are leaving. I'll be back to get the rest of my belongings in the next couple of days." Hermione said, trying to control her voice.

"No Hermione please! Please don't leave me!" Oliver begged. Hermione whipped around to face him.

"Me leave you?! You should have thought about that when you already left me to fuck some slut!" Hermione hissed. She couldn't believe she was cursing but dammit she had a good reason to be using those words. She clasped the little buckles on her suitcase, but on a pair of shoes and stalked out of the bedroom to Elizabeths. Oliver followed her, trying to reason with her. She ignored him and walked into her daughters room. She woke the soundly sleeping Elizabeth, told her that they were leaving, and packed her daughter a suitcase.

"But where are we going?" Elizabeth ask groggily.

"I don't know but we're leaving." Hermione said quickly. Oliver was holding Elizabeth crying, making her cry. Elizabeth didn't know what was going on.

"Please Hermione don't do this." Oliver pleaded. Hermione still ignored him, buckled Elizabeths suitcase together, and handed Elizabeth a pair of shoes. She put them on, sobbing. Hermione grabbed her favorite teddy bear she got when she was born, Elizabeth slept with it every night, and handed it to her. Elizabeth grabbed it and held it close to her.

"Give me my daughter." Hermione demanded. Olivers hot tears were streaming down his face. Hermione couldn't care less. He did this to himself. To his family. After glaring at him for a few seconds, he handed Elizabeth over to Hermione. She headed downstairs, putting down Elizabeth and handing her jacket to her. Hermione grabbed her own and put it on.

"Daddy!" Elizabeth called, Oliver descended the stairs, hurrying over to his daughter. He took her in his arms, hugging and kissing her.

"Go with your mother. I'll see you tomorrow." Oliver whispered into his daughters hair. Elizabeth sniffed and nodded her head. Oliver let go of her and Elizabeth walked over to Hermione, giving her an evil and hurt look. Hermione wanted to cry again, but she had to stay strong.

"Hermione..." Oliver started but Hermione opened the door, walked with Elizabeth in hand, and slammed the door behind her, not looking back. She where Ron lived from hearing about it at The Ministry. She decided to walk. In the middle of the night. But she had no choice. She didn't apparate with Elizabeth. Scared that her daughter would be missing an arm or a leg when they arrived at their destination. Hermione and Elizabeth walked until Hermione called a cab. The service of course was an all night taxi cab since drunks and what ever weirdos were out and about during the late hours of the night. When it arrived they hopped inside.

"404 South Humming Street." Hermione told the driver. He nodded his head and drove them to Rons flat. Hermione paid the cab driver and her and Elizabeth walked inside a building, up a flight of stairs and came to Rons flat. Hermiones heart was beating so fast she thought it would thump out of her chest.

"Who lives here?" Elizabeth croaked. Hermione put down their suitcases, and knelt down to be face to face with her daughter.

"You remember that man in the picture I have? Ron?" Hermione asked her. Elizabeth nodded her head, her sad blue eyes staring back at Hermiones hurt brown ones. "That's who lives here." She said. Elizabeth sniffed and looked back up at the door. Hermione placed a kiss on her head and stood back up.

'Please let him take us in.' Hermione begged inside her head. She lifted her fist, and knocked on the door. It wasn't until a couple of long seconds that she heard, heavy footsteps and mumbling coming to the front door. She heard the unlocking of the locks, and the click of the door opening. Hermiones breath caught in her throat.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Hi Ron." She said, trying her best to smile at him. Elizabeth looked up at the man she had never met before and gave him a little shy wave. Ron looked at them in shock.

'Oh this is going to be interesting.' Hermione thought as she watched Rons features go from shocked to disbelief in a matter of seconds.

**WOW!! Was this a deep felt chapter or what?! I know the taking away Elizabeth from Oliver scene was a little hard and mean but like Hermione was going to leave Elizabeth behind!! NO WAY!! Alrighty next chapter coming tomorrow!! I hope to wake up to lots and lots of reviews!! Until next time my faithful readers!! **


	19. Chapter 19

1Chapter 19

"Hermione what are you doing here?" Ron asked her, disbelief still on his face. Hermione cleared her throat, not wanting to tell him what happened because Elizabeth didn't even know, she shook her head.

"Um.. Perhaps I can tell you when Elizabeth goes to bed!" Hermione whispered. Elizabeth snapped her head up to look at her mother.

"What? Why can't you tell me?" She asked letting go of her mothers hand.

"I will darling, I will, but tomorrow!" Hermione reassured her. Ron looked back in forth between the two. Hermione looked back up to Ron. His hair was right below his ears now, still curly, and still had the perfect body he always had.

"Well come in." He said, standing back for the two to enter his home. Hermione looked around, for Ron, it was actually quite clean. It was spacious with a open wide living room, a nice kitchen, and Hermione saw a hallway with three doors.

'Must be the bedrooms and bathroom.' She thought.

"The guest bedroom is the first door on the left, you can sleep in there." Ron said, pointing towards the door.

"Alright thank you. I'll just put her to bed and I'll be right back." Hermione said, watching Ron nod his head, she took Elizabeths hand and led her to the spare bedroom. Once inside, Hermione helped Elizabeth take off her shoes, and watched her crawl into the full size bed. Elizabeth looked so sad, hurt, and mad. It broke Hermiones heart. Ron silently walked over to the spare bedroom, and looked in on Hermione and her daughter.

"Do you want to know what happened?" Hermione asked softly. Elizabeth nodded her head.

"You daddy is seeing another woman behind my back. Our backs." Hermione started. Elizabeths eyes welled with tears. She wasn't stupid and knew what cheating was. Hermiones own hot tears welled up in her eyes. "So we had to leave. Honey daddy and I are going to get a divorce." Hermione whispered. Elizabeth immediately sat upright, and lunged at her mother, hugging her like there was no tomorrow.

"No mummy.. You can't leave daddy!" Elizabeth cried. Hermione let a sob escape her mouth. Ron watched from the doorway, his own heart sinking.

'That bastard Oliver cheated on her.' He though angrily.

"Honey I have to. This isn't right. This isn't what a husband is supposed to do to a wife. You know that." Hermione sobbed. Elizabeth cried with her, hugging her mother tightly. After a minute or so of just crying, Elizabeth pulled back from her mother, and placed a kiss on her forehead. Hermione gave a weak smile.

"Will I still get to see daddy?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"Oh honey yes! Yes you will still see your daddy!" Hermione reassured her. Elizabeth nodded slowly and laid back down, snuggling underneath the covers.

"I love you." Hermione whispered.

"I love you too mummy." Elizabeth whispered back.

"Now get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Hermione said, kissing her daughter goodnight. Ron hurried back to the living room, sitting down on the couch. Hermione shut the door, and walked to where Ron was sitting, sitting next to him.

"Alright let me explain." Hermione started. Ron looked at her. "I know you know me and Oliver got married or not but we did. And he's been coming home late for the past two months, and the past three days it's been later. Tonight I finally saw evidence. Oliver cheated on me." Hermione said, her throat closing up, trying her best not to cry in front of Ron.

"I'm sorry." Ron said. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah well that did it of course. So me and Elizabeth left. I'm filing for divorce as soon as I can." She finished. Ron nodded his head in agreement. "Thank you Ron." She thanked him.

"No problem." He said. Hermione looked into his blue eyes, and couldn't help it anymore. She started crying again. Ron looked surprised. "Are you alright? I mean Hermione I know we haven't seen or talked to each other in six years, but really it's okay..." Ron started, trying to comfort her. She shook her head.

"No Ron it's not okay! I left those years ago over a stupid fight! I still couldn't believe that I married Oliver! He loved me and I felt like I needed someone to love after our terrible row. Gods Ron im so sorry!" Hermione cried. Ron scooted over to her, taking her in his arms. She hugged him, crying on his shoulder.

"Hermione... There hasn't been another girl since you left. I've always prayed that you'd come back to be. But now? Like this?" He started. "I don't know if I can handle it." He finished. Hermione looked up at him, her face streaked with tears.

"I understand." She whispered. Ron nodded, letting go of her. There was a long pause and finally Hermione spoke again. "I guess I better go to bed." She said, standing up from the couch. She started walking towards the spare room, but stopped when Ron spoke again.

"You can sleep with me. I think Elizabeth needs to sleep by herself. You two need a break." He said, also standing up from the couch. Hermione turned around to look at him.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded his head, and walked towards his bedroom, Hermione right behind him. Rons bedroom was clean and tidy, and smelled just like him.

'Pine and honey.' Hermione remembered, a small smile coming across her face. Ron climbed into his bed, Hermione climbing in on the opposite side. They lay there for what seemed like forever until Hermione spoke.

"Ron I'm..." Hermione started but Ron stopped her.

"Don't. Just don't." Ron said. His tone filled with hurt. Hermione closed her eyes, biting her lip.

"Sorry." She whispered into the night, not thinking Ron heard her.

'Me too.' He thought, and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

1Chapter 20

The next morning Hermione sat up in bed. It took her a moment to register just where exactly she was.

"Oh Merlin." Hermione whispered, looking over at the still sleeping Ron. He looked so peaceful and cute. Hermiones hands twitched to move some hair out of his eyes, but didn't want to startle him if he woke up while she did it. She sat there, watching him, until she saw him stir. He opened his eyes, squinting from the sunlight beaming through the shades. He to must have just registered who was in bed with him, because he shot up, causing Hermione to jump in surprise. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Ron it's alright it's just me! Hermione!" She said, looking at him concerned. He stared back her.

"Hermione? Oh yeah.. Right.. Sorry." He mumbled. She sighed.

"Ron thank you again. And.. I'm sorry.. About last night. If whatever I said got to you, im sorry." Hermione apologized. Ron could see the honesty in her eyes. He gave her a small smile.

"No im sorry. I acted like a total bastard. And for that im sorry." He now apologized. Hermione couldn't stop herself. She hugged him. He felt awkward at first, but then hugged her back. Her hair smelled like strawberries. Ron inhaled deeply, savoring the smell. They pulled back from one another, smiling.

"Oh Elizabeth! I hope she isn't up and snooping around!" Hermione suddenly said, putting a hand to her forehead. She quickly fumbled out of the bed and ran out of the bedroom. She opened the spare bedrooms door, and saw Elizabeth sitting up in the bed, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Mummy?" She asked hoarsely.

"Yes dear im here. How did you sleep?" Hermione asked her, sitting down beside her on the bed, brushing her bangs out of her face.

"Fine. I'm hungry." Elizabeth simply said.

"I can fix that." Rons voice said from the doorway. Hermione and Elizabeth turned their heads to Rons grinning face. They smiled back at him. Ron made breakfast. Yes that's right, Ronald Weasley made breakfast. He made pancakes, french toast and bacon. They all ate, chatting every now and then. After Hermione helped clean up the kitchen, her and Elizabeth got dressed. They entered the living room, finding Ron watching T.V.

"Well I guess we'll be going. We have to go home and get some things." Hermione said, setting down her and Elizabeths suitcases. Ron turned off the T.V and stood up.

"Where are you going to stay?" He asked suddenly, throwing Hermione off guard.

"Oh um.. I.. I don't know actually. I guess I could give my mother a call but seeing how I haven't talked to her in four months..." Hermione trailed off.

"Why don't you two just come back and stay with me?" Ron asked. Hermione swallowed audibly and shook her head.

"No Ron we couldn't do that. We don't want to barge in and take over your house or anything..." Hermione started but Ron waved her off.

"Don't be silly! You two aren't going to barge in. It's just me, myself and I. And you two are more than welcome to stay here as long as you need. Until you find somewhere else." Ron said.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded his head. She looked down at her daughter. "Elizabeth is that okay with you?" She asked her. Elizabeth looked lost in thought, and then nodded her head vigorously.

"I really did like that bed." She stated, making the two grown ups laugh. She smiled at them. "Yes, I'd like to stay here very much." She said.

"Well then I guess we will take you up on your offer!" Hermione said smiling.

"Great! Then how long will you take until you get back?" Ron asked.

"It won't be long I promise. I'll apparate back and forth, bringing things with me. And then this weekend I'll start looking for a flat." Hermione said.

"Alright. Well then I guess I'll see you two later?" Ron asked, looking down at Elizabeth. She nodded her head. Her and her mother walked to the front door.

"Elizabeth wait downstairs for me will you?" Hermione asked, Elizabeth nodded her head, picked up her suitcase, waved goodbye to Ron, and headed out the door. "I'll be right there!" Hermione called.

"Alright!" Elizabeths tiny voice called back. Hermione turned to Ron.

"Thank you so much. This really means a lot to me and Elizabeth." Hermione started, but then got serious. "But why are you doing it?" She asked.

"Because I think every person deserves a second chance." Ron answered. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. She smiled at Ron.

"Me too." She said, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, grabbed her own suitcase, and walked out the door, this time, looking back. Ron gave a lopsided grin and waved goodbye to her.

**Alright short chapter I know but I've kinda got writers block!! But don't worry because my mind will start back up in NO time!! New chapter tomorrow just like always!! Recently some new ideas for stories have started to enter my mind. So I might be starting some new ones. So look out for those!! And thank you SO much to all my readers and reviewers!! You know who you all are!! MAD4magik im SO glad you didn't stop reading!! You are my favorite reviewer but I still love ALL my other reviewers who im going to give a shout out to!! kaypgirl, connieewing, and ffacowgirl89!! THANK YOU GUYS!! Until next time my faithful readers!!**

**MovieGirlFreak**


	21. Chapter 21

1 Chapter 21

Hermione and Elizabeth arrived at the house Hermione could no longer call home. The two of them walked up to the front door, hand in hand, and Hermione opened it harshly, not even wanting to walk into the house in the first place. Once inside, Hermione noticed a slight gloom had over come the house.

'It's all Olivers fault.' She thought. She looked around, and then walked into the kitchen. No Oliver.

"Daddy!" Elizabeth called out. They heard footsteps above them, and then Oliver running into the kitchen. He immediately picked up Elizabeth, hugging and kissing her. She giggled. When he finally put her down, stalling for time so he wouldn't have to look Hermione in the eye, he tried to give Hermione a smile, but it faltered as he looked at the expression on her face. She cleared her throat.

"Me and Elizabeth have found a place to stay until I find a flat. _And_ divorce papers will be in front of your pig head on Monday. You can be certain of that!" Hermione announced. She noted the shock look on Olivers face and gave herself a mental back on the back.

"Divorce papers? Hermione you can't be serious?!" He asked in disbelief. Hermione nodded her head, a slight sly smile on her face.

"Oh im _very_ serious." She stated.

"Guess where we're staying daddy?" Elizabeth asked him excitedly. Oliver turned his attention back to his daughter.

"And where would that be dear?" He asked, smiling down at her. Elizabeth was about to respond but Hermione stopped her.

"You will not know where we are staying. I can just see you coming to where ever we are staying and throwing a fit. So no. You aren't going to know." Hermione hissed at him.

"I have to come and pick up my daughter sometime Hermione." Oliver now got the courage up to hiss back at her. Hermione glared at him.

"Fine! We are staying with Ron." She said. A cold look came over Olivers face.

"As in Ron Weasley? Why on earth would you stay with him?! You haven't spoke or seen him in the past eight years!" He suddenly yelled, making Elizabeth jump and quickly walk over to her mother. Oliver gave her a sorry look.

"For your information me and Ron have seen each other! Me and Elizabeth saw him in Diagon Alley not to long ago! And we went there last night to stay with him and he offered for us to stay with as long as we like until, like I said earlier, until I find a flat!" Hermione yelled back. Oliver threw up his hands.

"Fine! Fine go stay with him see if I care! Get all your shite out of _my _house and quick! Because Amanda is moving in here now!" Oliver blurted out. Hermione gasped loudly, stalked over to Oliver and gave him a swift slap to the face.

"How dare you! I can't bloody believe it! You bloody bastard!" Hermione screamed, Elizabeth started crying now. Hermione turned around and picked her up, shushing and comforting her.

"That's right I am! Get your things out of here in two days!" He snarled, and stalked up the stairs. Hermione flipped him off behind his back, and glad that Elizabeth couldn't see her doing it. In the next couple of hours, Hermione aloud Elizabeth to stay in their old house to play with Oliver while Hermione apparated back and forth from the house to Rons flat. She took as much as she could carry, and then did a spell so she could take the big furniture with her. After that was done, her and Elizabeth left. Leaving Oliver to dwell in his new happiness with his whore. Who he stated plainly was coming over for dinner tonight. Hermione flipped him off again, and this time to his face. But before he could say anything her and Elizabeth left, to go back to their new home for awhile.

**Alright here's this chapter and I have started a new story!! It's called "Making Things Right"!! So go please read that, It's a Harry/Ginny ship but I PROMISE it is going to be a GREAT story!! First chapter so far is really, really good!! So go check that out, I will post the new chapter for my story when I get home from work, and a new one for this story also!! Until next time my faithful readers!!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Later on that night, Hermione and Ron sat on the couch drinking tea and chatting.

"I still can't believe Oliver did this to you." Ron said in disbelief. Hermione nodded her head. "I always knew he was up to no good. I told you that too." He said. Hermione stared at him

"Yeah I know Ron. Don't bring it back up, please." Hermione said irritated. Ron got quiet.

"So um.. You about ready to go to bed?" He asked, clearing his throat. Hermione sighed and nodded her head.

"Yeah I suppose so." They both got up, cleaned up their messes and walked in silence to the bedroom. Hermione didn't mind sleeping with Ron, but it was awkward. Hermione crawled underneath the sheets, Ron following her. They laid there, a good 10 inches between them.

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Hmm?" Hermione answered. Ron turned head, looking at her.

"Can I hold you?" He asked softly. Hermione looked at him. She couldn't believe he just asked her that.

"Um.. Yeah.. I guess so." She stuttered. She closed the space between, Ron taking her in his strong arms. Hermione immediately felt all of her old feelings for him rush into her mind. She breathed in his scent, still the same pine and honey. He hugged her tight, never wanting to let her go. Never wanting to lose her again.

"I love you." Ron whispered, making Hermione shut her eyes, trying not to let the tears flood out of her eyes.

"I love you too." She whispered back. Ron looked down at her, lifted her chin up with his finger, and kissed her. Hermione melted against him. Ron lifted them both up into sitting positions. He pulled Hermiones shirt over her head, her brown curls falling around her shoulders. Hermione pulled his own shirt over his head, admiring his nice toned body.

'Nothings changed there. Thank goodness.' She thought, a smile spreading across her face.

"Why are smiling?" Ron asked her, kissing her neck.

"Aren't I aloud to smile?" She breathed out.

"Not yet." Ron said cheekily, making a fire trail of kisses across her collar bone. Hermione gave a soft moan. He laid her back down, now pushing her pajama pants down her hips. Ron took off his own pajama pants, Hermione gasped as she caught sight of his arousal, and shut her eyes. Sure it wasn't the first time she seen a mans prize, but it was the first time she seen Rons. He was bigger that Oliver. Hermione chuckled nervously. Feeling like her first time. They were both naked, laying in the bed.

"Look at me Hermione. Right in the eyes." Ron said, Hermione opening her eyes slowly. "Good. I want you to keep your eyes open and on me." He finished. Hermione nodded. Ron kneeled down and gave her a peck on the thigh. Hermiones eyelids lowered.

"Don't close your eyes." He repeated.

"It's hard to keep them open." She said.

"Try again." He said softly. He kissed her lightly on the lips. This time Hermione kept her eyes wide open. Rons were partly closed. She stared at his eyelashes, the sprinkle of The Weasley freckles on his cheeks. Ron kneaded her stomach gently. She watched him, relaxing into his hands. Hermione wanted Ron to touch her wherever and however he wanted. S he wished he hand eight hands.

"I hope you don't mind if I just grope you for awhile. I have never touched you like this before." Ron said against her neck. Hermione gave a pleased sigh.

"Touch me as much as you want." She said. She felt him smiling. He slid one hand behind her neck and pulled her tightly against his body. Their foreheads were touching, and whey they blinked their eyelashes twined. He kissed her cheek and the corner of her mouth. Rons hand glided along her ribs, over her belly. He seemed to need to touch ever inch of her. Hermione wasn't going to stop him. He seemed to be learning her skin. Running a hand over her bottom, Ron's breath changed. He moaned and pressed himself against her. She put her hands against his chest, her fingers exploring, moving around to his back. She kissed his chin, licked his lips. His warm hand slid over he hip and between her legs. Hermione let her eyelids flicker.

"Open up, Hermione." He whispered. She looked at him. His face was so close and his clean breath tickled her ear. She focused on his lips, how red they were, parted slightly. She felt like she was in a waking trance. His fingers expertly busy, Ron's eyes were narrow and shiny and gloriously blue. Hermione felt every inch of him against her side. An image popped into her head. An arrow, feathered quivered.

"I love you Hermione." Ron said. And Hermione came against his hand. He leaned in to kiss her mouth as soon as it started. She couldn't help closing her eyes with the quake, and series of images crashed into her head. Stars and spinning planets, a slash of orange, red, and yellow across a black sky. Hermione herself, wearing a pointy hat, zooming on a broom across the moon, a trail of fire in her wake. Eventually, she returned to earth. Ron stopped kissing her.

"I hope that felt as amazing as it looked."

"It did." She answered. They lay hugging on the bed. He brushed hair off her forehead. He urged into her thigh.

"Hermione I can't hold on much longer..." Ron started but stopped to moan as Hermione grasped him in her hand. He filled her hand like a bat. She couldn't help smiling at her own hunger for it. She thought she'd be hungry forever. Hermione crawled on top of Ron. S he rubbed him against her and then, slowly, eased him inside her. He moaned again and his eyelids lowered. Hermione almost asked him to open up, but the she figured, let him go. She'd watch him. She rocked, squeezing him as she moved. Before to long, she closed her eyes too. Instantly, her temperature went up five degrees. Ron turned to liquid beneath her and started moaning noises and her name at times. She opened her eyes and concentrated on his face, his chest, glistening with sweat.

"Look at me." She said in a breathy tone. He opened his eyes, grabbed her thighs, cried out, and came. Hermione joined him, her own orgasms rocking her body with pleasure. She lay flat on top of him, filled to the brim with relief and pride. They had finally had sex. After all there years they had finally done it. And Hermione was pleased. She had actually had sex with one true love. And it felt like the first time. After catching their breaths, Hermione rolled off of Ron and snuggled up beside him.

"Wow." Ron said.

"I agree." Hermione said. They laughed softly, Ron rubbing Hermiones shoulders in a loving manner. After awhile they both drifted off to sleep, both exhausted from their actions of that night. But before Hermione totally drifted off into dream land, she couldn't help but wonder, 'What will happen now?'

**Oh WOW a sex scene!! Haha my cheeks feel hot!! Hope you all enjoyed that!! I don't go WAY into detail but hey it still works!! Alright again if you haven't read my new story called "Making Things Right" PLEASE, PLEASE go check it out!! Thank you!! Until next time my faithful readers!! **


	23. Chapter 23

1 Chapter 23

The next morning Hermione woke to a dull throbbing between her legs. She winced as she moved to sit up, and the nights actions came flooding back to her. A smile crossed her lips, and she sighed. She hadn't had sex in a couple of months. With Oliver always at work... Actually cheating on her with a tramp... Their love life had died away. But last night felt wonderful. She heard Ron move next to her and she looked at him, her brown eyes meeting his bright blue ones.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning." She replied, laying back down, her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, breathing in the smell of roses in her hair.

"How did you sleep? Great I hope." He said with a smile in his voice. Hermione chuckled.

"Like I was in Heaven." She said, and Ron laughed.

"Good. Me too." He said. Hermione leaned up and kissed him.

"Last night was amazing. Thank you." She said, and Ron looked at her quizzically.

"Well I didn't do it out of charity." He said, a hurt look on his face. Hermione quickly shook her head.

"No Ron that's not what I meant. You see... I haven't had sex in months, due to Oliver supposedly at work, but we both know he wasn't, and our sex life died away. The sex last night between us was great, it meant so much to me because we love each other, and that's all that matters." Hermione explained and Ron's features softened back into a smile, and he kissed her, begging her mouth for entrance with his hot tongue. She gave him entrance willingly, and they snogged for a couple of minutes. Right before they got into a sequel of last night, they heard a soft knock on the door. They quickly pulled apart, looking at the door like a couple of caught teenagers.

"Mummy?" They heard Elizabeth's tiny voice ask. Hermione sighed and smiled.

"Yes dear you can come in!" Hermione called out, and the door opened with a click, revealing a nervous looking Elizabeth. Ron sat up next to Hermione, a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Elizabeth. How did you sleep?" Ron asked her, and Elizabeth stood in place, and looked at her mother. Hermione gave a nod and Elizabeth gave a tiny smile.

"Good thanks." She answered. Ron nodded.

"Good. You want to get in?" He asked her, and Elizabeth's nervousness went away, and she nodded her head quickly and ran over to the bed, jumping on it next to her mother. They all laughed, and Elizabeth clung to mother as she received a rain of kisses.

"How about I cook you two breakfast?" Ron asked, getting out of bed and putting on his shirt that got tossed aside from the previous nights actions. The two girls nodded and Ron smiled.

"Alright. I'll be back when it's ready. You two just stay here and relax."

"Thank you Ron." Hermione said smiling, and Ron nodded. They each gave each other a look that said 'I love you', and Ron left the room for the kitchen.

"Mummy? Are you and Ron boyfriend and girlfriend?" Elizabeth asked curiously, staring up at her mother. Hermione looked down in disbelief, but couldn't answer her daughters question.

"Well honey it's complicated really. I really don't know. But Ron was mummy's first love. And you always love that person for the rest of your life. But... I don't know what we are. Friends yes, but a couple im not sure." Hermione explained and Elizabeth just nodded.

"I like him. He's nice. And he makes you smile. I haven't seen you smile in ages it seems like." Elizabeth said, and laid her head on her mothers chest. Hermione smoothed out her hair and shut her eyes, willing herself not to cry in front of her daughter. The words that just came out of her daughters mouth touched Hermione's heart, and made her realize how much her and Oliver's relationship was going down the drain even before she knew about him cheating on her. And Hermione was glad to hear that Elizabeth liked Ron. That was another big issue for Hermione. She thought that now her and Ron were a couple. They had sex last night and told each other they loved each other. You just couldn't walk away from those things.

"I love you Elizabeth, so very much." Hermione said softly to her daughter.

"I love you to mummy." Elizabeth softly replied, and closed her eyes, wanting more sleep. Hermione did too. She was exhausted from everything that had happened. She closed her eyes also, and soon drifted off back to sleep, Elizabeth in her arms. Ron had just finished breakfast and was going to tell Elizabeth and Hermione to come and eat when he saw the mother and daughter sleeping once again, in his bed, Elizabeth in Hermione arms. Ron leaned against the doorway with small smile on his face. Hermione was so beautiful. Elizabeth looked just like her. Ron thought about how Hermione had chosen to come to him for help and not someone else. He loved Hermione with all his heart, he always had and always would. He wanted to be with Hermione again, and he hoped she wanted to be with him. The love making they did last night and telling each other they loved each other, just couldn't be thrown away. And Ron wasn't going to let that happen. He was going to be with Hermione, and accept Elizabeth as his step-daughter, and hopefully, someday, marry Hermione and have a child of his own with the woman he loved. And he prayed that day would come soon.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Two years had past, and Hermione and Ron were happily married, a new baby on the way. Ron's dream had come true. Elizabeth, now ten years old, gladly accepted Ron as her step-father, even calling him Dad. Elizabeth would stay with Oliver every two weeks, but just for the weekend. Hermione had won over Oliver in the hearing about child custody. And she was happy she did. Elizabeth, Hermione, and Ron all lived in a little two story house outside of London in the countryside. Ron was a high paid Auror, and Hermione had a new job. She was head of the Department of Mysteries, and she loved it. Elizabeth still went to muggle school, now in 5th grade. The new baby that was coming was going to be a boy, and Ron was so excited that he was going to have a son. Hermione was due in two months, and she couldn't wait to welcome little William Ronald Weasley into the family. Hermione was more than happy to have Ron's full name as the middle name of their unborn child. William was Hermione's fathers name, and wanted to name their son after him. As the first seven months past, it seemed to pass to quickly. Hermione had gained about 35 pounds of baby weight, and thought she looked hideous. Ron told her every day that she looked beautiful, making Hermione feel better about herself. Elizabeth was excited about her new baby brother, and even picked out the paint color for the nursery. She picked a blue and yellow mix, that went perfectly with all the toys and baby furniture they had bought for the room. All in all the family was finally going to be complete when their newest arrival came into the world.

"Hermione! Hermione you up here?" Ron called out, looking for his wife who just seemed to disappear. He hit the top of the stairs, and heard a soft sigh coming from inside the nursery. In the doorway he saw Hermione standing by the window, looking out across the vast country side, gently rubbing her protruding stomach in slow circles. Ron smiled, and walked over to his wife, circling his arms around her, his own hands resting on her stomach.

"What are you thinking about love?" He asked softly in her ear, and she smiled.

"The baby. I'm just ready for him to be here. Two months is to long for my patience." She said with a chuckle. Ron nodded his head in agreement.

"We all want him to be here already. But don't worry, it won't be much longer. The time will fly by you'll see." Ron said, and kissed her temple. She leaned into him, sighing heavily.

"I'm also sick of carrying around all this extra weight." She said, and patted her stomach lightly. Ron chuckled.

"You'll get rid of that when you have William. Don't worry about that either." Ron said, and Hermione fully turned around in his arms, grinning up at him.

"Oh I will. I'm sure you don't want to make love to a woman who has stretch marks and extra fat on her now do you?" She asked, a glint in her eyes. Ron smiled down at her.

"I'd make love to that way anyways. No matter how you look." He said, and Hermione laughed.

"Alright, then I'll just leave all that there then after William's born." She said, and Ron kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'll make sure you watch what you eat." He teased and Hermione giggled, and kissed him again.

"I love you." Ron whispered against her lips.

"I love you too." She whispered back, and breathed in his scent as they hugged. She never got tired of honey and pine.

**The End**

**I know it's sharp but this is the ending I wanted!! I hope you all enjoyed my story!! I have other ones too you know that don't have that many reviews!! I'm sad!! Haha but this story of mine has the most reviews out of the rest of my stories. That tells me something... I have knack for Ron and Hermione fanfics!! I_ KNEW _it!! Haha but thank you to all my reviewers, your reviews are what kept me writing!! Until next time my faithful readers!!**

**OfLoveAndLust**


End file.
